


no longer a bad dream// remus lupin

by downinhollywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Magic, Music, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinhollywood/pseuds/downinhollywood
Summary: ➶➶➶➶➶ ~ no longer a bad dream ~ ➷➷➷➷➷in which a teen in 2020 somehowgets stuck in the wizardingworld of Harry Potter with herbest friend by her side."  She's got a book for every situationGets into parties without invitationsHow could you ever turn her down?There's not a drink that I think could sink her "_̲-̲_̲fem!ocMauraders era 1975-1976time travel AU!Ⓒdowninhollywood2021
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. no longer a bad dream

𝗪𝗘𝗟𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗘

𝗧𝗢

𝗡𝗢 

𝗟𝗢𝗡𝗚𝗘𝗥 

𝗔 𝗕𝗔𝗗 𝗗𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗠

\--------

CATHERINE ISLATHAD grew up reading the Harry Potter books, she grew up wanting to escape into the fantasy world, especially now, because high school sucks. Cat hates being a Sophmore, she hates all the drama, all the work, all the teachers, all for what? An option for a better life? But, ever since Harry Potter became popular on Tik Tok, she finds that the escape from school is closer than normal. She can't escape the Weasley twins, and their veiny hands, or Draco Malfoy and his rings, but she doesn't mind, and never will. She especially doesn't mind when a certain werewolf can't escape her for you page. She drags her best friend Maeve, into this world of fiction, and the black-headed girl can't seem to stop thinking about Sirius Black and the adventures he must've been on. The two are normal teens, listening to Arctic Monkeys, Harry Styles, fangirling over anyone, and everyone, they're normal until one night they fall asleep and wake up in the leaky cauldron.

REMUS LUPIN grew up trying to escape his reality of being a monster. Despite how many times his friends told him he was not a monster, he can't destroy the nagging thoughts in his mind that he is. Besides the whole werewolf thing, Remus loves his entire life. He likes sneaking under James' invisibility cloak, watching Sirius flirt with girls, and eat food late at night in the kitchens with Peter. He likes learning about Defense and teasing Snape relentlessly despite the fact he knows it's wrong. He likes listening to the Beatles, and Queen, dancing along, or mocking his drunk friends at parties. He thinks he's a normal teen, really, nothing exceptional in his life except the magic and werewolf thing but that's only a sidenote. He's never had a girlfriend, never truly fancied someone so much his stomach hurts, Sirius tells him he can get any girl he wants 'the scars make you fitter than you were before!', but when two new girls show up who seem to know absolutely everything about someone, he gets that sick feeling.

MAEVE DONATHEL hated reading, and would never use it as an escape. The reason she knows of the Harry Potter story and the small details is because Cat read all 7 books to her in a period of over a year and a half. Maeve comes from money, big money, now that doesn't affect her personality, but if she wants to go to any college, she can. This makes high school so much easier, to the point she doesn't mind it, sure she does some work, but she's mainly there to help Cat. But, when Harry Potter gets big again, she's glad she knows the plot, the points, and lots of fandom things. Despite the fact she hates reading, she'll read fanfiction for hours on end, specifically those about Sirius Black. She typically gets into catfights about who's hotter, Remus or Sirius with Cat, because let's be honest Ben Barnes and Andrew Garfield are fine. She likes romcoms and listening to bubblegum pop (specifically One Direction and young Taylor Swift) because the world is too dark for her to be listening to heavy rock.

THE UNIVERSE is rarely not on the two girls' side, so it decides to send them on a year-long adventure because why not. The beyond thinks they deserve a distraction, fun, love, drama, all in the safety of a world they know inside and out. It thinks that Remus, Sirius, and all the other students deserve to know that there will be a future, even if they chose to ignore it.

The world works in batshit crazy ways, and this story is one of them. 

/҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉-҉/҉

SOPHIA TATUM AS CATHERINE ISLATHAD (16)  
The main character

"The universe always does what is best, despite the fact shit sucks most of the time. We can't question things, so we have to accept it, I can't change who I am, neither can you, but I'll help in any way I can so the universe can realize the werewolf gene isn't for you."

~~~

KHOSI NGEMA AS MAEVE DONATHEL (15)  
The best friend

"Well, here we are, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, defying all the odds."

~~~

ANDREW GARFIELD AS REMUS LUPIN (15)

The love interest who has a furry little problem

"No! I won't let you get hurt, I can't, because once I hurt someone, it's so hard for them to heal, and I can't lose you, please."

~~~

BEN BARNES AS SIRIUS BLACK (15)

The school flirt with commitment issues

"Fuck the universe, it's screwed me over too many times."

~~~

TIMOTHEE CHALAMET AS REGULUS BLACK (14)

The misunderstood friend who is just looking for a way out

"That muggle band from America is pretty cool, what's their name, freezing monkeys? Just don't tell my parents or Sirius I said that."

~~~

GRACE PHIPPS AS PRISCILLA JELTAS (15)

The smart friend who always knows the riddles

"I wish my parents could've named me Pippi or something cool like that, wait no- Pippi sounds really weird, I'm okay with the name Priscilla."

~~~

ROWEN BLANCHARD AS JURIS KILRAC (16)

The girl who doesn't think she should be a Slytherin

"If I fail, I am going to commit mass murder. That's not a bad thing to say, Cat and Maeve say it all the time!"

~~~

SOPHIE SKELTON AS LILY EVANS (15)

The redhead who can't seem to shake Potter off her tail

"I can be a bitch if I want to, it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

~~~

ALICIA VIKANDER AS MARLENE MCKINNON (15)

The one who's always known who she is

"I'm the kind of girl that turns heads when she walks into the room. I appreciate it, I honestly do, it's fucking great being the center of attention. But, if one more person catcalls me, I will bark at them."

~~~

AARON T JOHNSON AS JAMES POTTER (15)

The boy whose eyes never come off 'his' lily flower

"People who say 'what's the worse that can happen, they say no?' have clearly never been rejected daily."

~~~

DANE DEEHAN AS PETER PETTIGREW (15)

The rat

"No, you won't go out with me, oh okay."

~~~

LOUIS GARREL AS SEVERUS SNAPE (15)

The boy whose jealous and mean

"They come here, storming in, they're so popular, so cool, worse than those stupid Mauraders, and they have morals, but that doesn't make me hate them any less!"  
~~~  
THE REST OF THE HARRY POTTER CAST AS THEIR CHARACTERS

|~~~|

×º°"˜'"°º×

the amazing cover is by NOIRSLAHEYS  
go read their books!

Talks about death, drug use, blood, murder, alcohol, illegal activities, and a slight bit of racism. I'm used to writing books set in the '90s, so this is going to be different. This is an AU similar to teen beach movie, in the way they enter another reality and change up the plot. I do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters

SPOTIFY PLAYLIST

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Qi93GGKE9oeiDeKlcIv7x

com/playlist/1Qi93GGKE9oeiDeKlcIv7x  
no longer a bad dream//r.l by annikaalva on Spotify  
\--


	2. ⓔⓟⓘⓛⓞⓖⓤⓔ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it begins

CATHERINE AND MAEVE NEVER IMAGINED TO BE STANDING in the middle of a leaky cauldron bedroom, but then again there they were. Cat was standing there, wide-eyed, hand over her mouth to prevent the laughs from coming out of her mouth. Maeve was already in full-blown laughs, not believing this could be happening to them, right now.

Their previous night had started off with dancing around to 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees because what good sleepover doesn't? It ended up with them fighting over which Maurader would be the best hookup. "Remus is packing, don't lie!" Catherine had said, already standing up, ready to go into a rant about it. "Yeah, well Sirius is just hotter in general!"

"It's not my fault you have a degradation kink! Like we get it, he would call you a whore while you were sucking his dick, but not all of us want that Maeve!"

Their sleepover had consisted of watching Criminal Minds, mainly only for A.J Cook, Aisha Tyler, and Matthew Gray Gubler, watching Teen Beach Movie, Cat's favorite, and 10 things I hate about you, Maeve's favorite. They painted each other's nails, gossiped about who's fucking who, doing homework, and going on bike rides down the hilly area of Highland Park.

But, when they woke up at 2 in the afternoon, it wasn't because of Maeve's brother scolding them for sleeping in so late, but because of the random head on the mantel talking to them. "Wake up! Wake up!" It had said.

"What-, what-," Maeve said, blinking furiously, hoping it was just a figment of her imagination, when she realized it wasn't, she shook Cat awake. "Cat, wake the fuck up, the heads talking to us!"

"Please don't tell me you had some fireball last night," She said. "I think we're in the leaky cauldron, um, the fuck? So..." Maeve retorted, kicking Cat lightly so she could fully wake up. "Brilliant, I see it too, maybe we're both high as shit!" Cat exclaimed. As she got up, she realized that Maeve was right, they were in the Leaky Cauldron. She put on her glasses, and some socks because she hates having cold feet.

Her eyes scanned the mantelpiece, ignoring the head that was making eyes at her, finally, she found a white piece of paper with neat hand-writing. She called Maeve over, her hands shaking slightly as she read the note aloud.

"Dearest Catherine and Maeve, as you can tell, you are not in Highland Park, but muggle London. You will be starting your first year at Hogwarts, as 5th years in 3 days. You will have the full Hogwarts experience, I will not have a say in anything, and you must not consult me. Do what you please with this experience, kill someone, or don't, I truthfully could care less. Seeing as you both have read the Harry Potter books, or at least Ms. Islathad has, you should know how to enter Diagon Alley. Buy your items, everything you need, and anything you want. You may play quidditch, I think Maeve would be a good Keeper, as Catherine will be a better Beater.

"Catherine's vault is under her last name, number 69, has plenty of Galleons and the key is the shiny gold one. Maeve's vault is under her last name, number 420, has plenty of Galleons and the key is the sliver one. Seeing as I am apart of your fate, certain wizards will be at Gringotts at 3:48, so chop-chop, I wouldn't want you missing your potential soulmates. Keep your background stories, do not change a thing, I think it's easier to not tell a full out lie, then tell one. Everything in your possession, at least your future one, is at your disposal except newer technology. You are unable, to tell people about the future, that you're from it, what's happened, any of it, I made it physically impossible.

"Ms. Donathel, you have been blessed with the ability to change your appearance at will, also known as a Metamorphagus. Ms. Islathad, you are able to transform yourself into an owl, you are an unregistered animagi, and the both of you are legilimens, you are able to read people's minds- at will. Use it for your own good. Well, I believe that is all, have a good year. Oh! I forgot you will live and forget this year. Don't forget to be safe, if you die, you die in both worlds, this one, and the future. No pressure!

"Sincerely, the Universe."

The two took in the words, standing in complete silence, only their breaths and the sound of the ticking clock were heard. The head had had enough of this, "Well, you heard the Universe, get ready to go to Diagon Alley!"

Catherine shook her head daintily, before turning to her best friend, "At least we'll get to find out who's a better hookup!"


	3. i. entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they enter diagon alley

"WHERE ARE MY SHOES? WHERE ARE MY SHOES?" Cat asked, digging around in the pre-packed bags. "You think I know, who do you think I am? A motherfucking shoe finder? I can't find my own stuff for shit!" Maeve retorted her hands on her hip, joke anger encompassing her face. "Oh! Found them!" Cat said happily, a pair of 2-inch platform Doc Martens Alt 8 Eye boots in her hands.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! I've gotta meet Sirius Black, you know that" Maeve almost yelled, touching up her curly hair. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'll be coming around the mountain when I go! When I go!" Cat responded, a very fake Texan accent coming out of her mouth, her arms moving in a running manner, her legs kicking forward. "Hey!" Maeve had thrown a book at her.

The time was 3:33 and the 2 had spent their time listening to Carolina by Harry Styles, having mini dance parties, and getting ready. Cat was wearing black skinny jeans, a belt with hearts and stars around it, a fishnet long sleeve undershirt, a blood-red cropped shirt over. Bracelets were thrown onto her wrist, rings on her fingers, bracelets on her neck, chains on her stomach, and jeans. Her makeup was thick winged eyeliner, foundation a shade lighter mixed with her shade, dark red lipstick, a clear gloss over that, a little blush, lots of highlighter, and thick fake eyelashes.

Cat's hair had been braided messily, the beginning of the front pieces that had been dyed a bright blue were out. The rest of the dyed hair had been tucked neatly into the braids, which said a lot because the braids were so messy. She was throwing on her shoes (which was an art in itself) and fixing her face piercings.

Maeve was dressed entirely different, in a dark green pleated skirt, a collared shirt, and a crewneck that had been cut messily at the top. She had thin eyeliner, pink lipgloss, light eyeshadow, heavy blush, and a small amount of highlighter on her nose. She had her hair pulled back into a thick ponytail, her bangs were sitting nicely on her face, and she was wearing pretty hoop earrings.

"Vamanos! Wait, no- my mask!" Cat ran back into the room, looking for her black mask with red accents. "We're not in a global pandemic anymore, no more masks, luv," Maeve said in an utterly trashy British accent, followed by a Debby Ryan look. "It just feels weird to be in public without a mask, you know? I don't think it will ever be not uncomfortable being in public without a mask. It's just, how it'll be," Cat said, placing the mask over her face, and shoving her Sabre Red Pepper Gel (Pepper Spray) into her tote bag.

Her copy of 'Two can keep a Secret... If One is Dead' by Karen McManus was shoved in the same bag, along with some American money, her Metro Card, her student ID, her driver's license, keys, Hydro-flask from her VSCO girl phase, and her favorite book, 'Aire Encantado'. There was some coke, weed, and acid in the bag but we don't talk about that. Maeve was 3 months sober and didn't want to be tempted so the drugs were hidden in a secret pouch and were never done in front of her. The book had been a gift from her 5th grade DLIP teacher, and she had taken it with her everywhere since.

The book had been a comfort item, something she could read front to back and never get bored of. It's a book filled with Spanish poems, detailing the life of Cuban-American Margarita Engle. She traveled to Cuba to visit her mother's family often, and she learned about the tropical country, and how to love it. But, as the war ensues, she gets cut off from her Cuban world, and from her peers at school.

Cat sometimes read it to Maeve when the two were restless at night.

"It's fine, let's just go, I gotta meet the future boyf, maybe I can see him do his little dancy-dance!" Maeve exclaimed. "I have that wobble song from those TikTok edits stuck in my head, and I honestly don't know whether to be like excited about it, or in need to call my therapist. Like, I will gobble it and I WILL wobble it, but only for Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, and Cole Preston," Cat said, walking out the door, and climbing down the stairs.

"I have Dance Monkey stuck in my head. Dance Monkey. I hate that song with a burning passion in my soul, wait if I look into your mind, will I only hear the wobble it song?"

Cat blinked.

"Uh, I guess so miss Dance Monkey, uh try it," She reached into her bag, looking for her water bottle. She pulled out the forest green water bottle that was covered with a bunch of different stickers, her favorite being one of Arctic Monkeys. She promptly grimaced once she realized it was not water, but straight up Vodka. "Not water, not water. Who let us drink straight up Vodka last night?"

"I don't know, God. Hey, God, it's me, again. Why did you..." Maeve had not been allowed to continue her words because Cat had thrown her hand over her mouth. She tried to let some words come out of her mouth but failed. "Shut the fuck up!" Cat whispered aggressively.

Shit. Her anger. Cat had had anger issues ever since she became 4. It started with tantrums, it turned into throwing things and yelling. Her father had explosive tendencies a downside of his bipolar disorder, therapy helped, along with some medication, but it was never enough.

Cat's 16, Bipolar disorder typically tends to manifest itself in your late teens to mid-twenties. And even if the disorder started manifesting itself in her now, she's not 18. She still has hormones, her mind is still changing. She can't really be diagnosed or be given medication. She's done a lifetime of research on Bipolar Disorder. She knows it's not just being angry sometimes and happy another time.

But, every time she gets these outbursts that remind her of her father's illness, she panics. And all of this is somehow great, and worse. She's about to go without her therapist, Jessica for 10 months, 10. Her therapist is the one person that helps her keep her lid on. But, she's also about to maybe get new coping mechanisms and go on a great new adventure. Sure, her friends help, but she can't see them in the same capacity she did before.

There's no study dates or late night 7-11 runs, there's skype calling each other, and sitting 6 feet apart. It's all so different, and her friends no longer have the same effect on her. She and Maeve formed a bubble, but their schools open, and the duo is physically on campus, so it doesn't really do much, but it's the best they've got.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, uh, well we're kinda gonna have to get into Diagon Alley, and I don't know how so let me think," Cat said, her eyes showing sincerity, regret, and a slight tinge of excitement. Maeve's eyes widened, realizing she didn't know how to get into Diagon Alley either. "No, it's okay, I get it, I get it. Shit, I don't know how to either, but it is what it is, mate. Also, uh what day is it again?" Maeve returned. She knew of the fear Cat got when she got bursts of anger, hopelessness, euphoria, guilt, and loss of interest.

She could see the mental illness manifesting itself into her best friend every day. Maeve doesn't know whether it's psychosomatic, or if it's really building up. When the two first became close it took a while for Maeve to get used to the outbursts, and sudden anger or happiness. But, sadly, she's used to it now. She's used to the holes in the wall covered by posters, the impossibly short nails that are filed down so if she scratches herself it doesn't hurt, she's used to seeing her take 8 3g pills of melatonin so she can sleep, the talking non-stop, the hyper fixation, she knows it all.

Maeve has seen it in her best friend's father, she's seen it when Cat shows up to school so tired because her dad wasn't doing so well. Maeve knows Mr. Islathad can't control it, and she knows he won't hurt her, but she's always been a little wary around the older man. Mae has done her own research about it and sometimes goes to bed crying because Cat will have this issue for the rest of her life. She knows that there was only a 10% chance of her getting the disorder passed down from her father, and she lost the genetics lotto in that way.

"How many days are in August? 31 right, okay so there are 31 days in October, 31 days in December and January I think, at least that's what my mom told me, so 28 days in February, 31 in March, 30 in June. 31 days in July and August, so it's the 29th, yes it's the 29th." Cat responded, deep in thought, so deep, in fact, she almost ran into a wall.

She was stopped by Maeve, she thanked her with the nod of a head. "Okay, so, I have to tap the wall with like a stick, where is a stick?" Cat questioned, her eyes searching for a stick or something similar to that. When she didn't find a stick, she pulled a tampon out of her bag and held it in her hand. "I think it goes like..." Before Cat could finish, her hand had done it for her. "Woah!" Maeve exclaimed. It was like her instincts did it like she'd done it 30 times before.

"That, that was-" Cat paused, "Nevermind, let me peer into your mind," She said 'peer' in a mystical manner.

"Okay, go ahead," Maeve said, taking a deep breath. Cat didn't know what was happening, but the second she thought about it, she was in Mae's mind. 'Dance Monkey, Dance Monkey oh oh, I can see you do these moves before' Maeve thought. Cat threw her hand to her mouth, and let out one of those classic, 'God, why are you thinking about' giggles. "You-you were," more giggle left her mouth, "thinking about Dance Monkey," tears were leaving her eyes, "I can't believe it!" She finished.

Maeve smirked confidently, "This shit will be fucking fantastic for drama, get out of the way gossip girl, the new bad bitch is here!"


	4. ii. gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they meet the boys

CATHERINE AND MAEVE WALKED THROUGH DIAGON ALLEY TAKING in the sights. It all seemed so real. Partly because it was. It wasn't in her dream reality, it wasn't in her imagination, or in the movies, it was there. It was Ollivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, Flourish and Blotts, all of these stores. They were all there in front of them.

"Circus is not the best Britney album, I don't know what you're on about!" Maeve insisted, pulling open the doors to Gringotts, trying her best to ignore the 4 Marauders. Cat bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the giggles from coming out of her mouth. Her smile grew, crinkling up her eyes, she blew air out of her nose and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Says the one who's favorite Britney album is Femme Fatale! I mean... oh shit," Cat whispered the last part, realizing that they were in a Bank. It wasn't appropriate to talk loudly in a bank, it didn't matter if it wasn't the rules, it just wasn't right to speak loudly in a bank. Let alone when the Marauders were staring at you because of your outburst. "I mean, Femme Fatale is a good album, but do you really think it trumps," The two grimaced, as though it was a curse word, and to them it was.

"Do you really think it's the best album when Circus, Womanizer, and If U seek Amy are on one album? Wait this is so-" She whispered.

"So, weird I know," Maeve continued. "Okay, you go up to a Goblin first, and I'll go to the one next to him. Okay, okay, one... No! Wait, this is so nerve-wracking." She giggled bashfully, watching as Cat confidently walked up to a Goblin.

"I- uh, hi, we're- um," Cat took a deep breath, trying to calm her anxiety. "I'm new here, and I need to get money, I-I have a vault, um you uh, you probably need the number." The goblin nodded, clearly amused by her stutters. "Yes, I do, and a key." He said, at least she assumed it was a he, wait no they, she scolded herself.

"Uh, um 69," She closed her eyes and looked away, trying not to be immature, but really when you grew up watching vines, you had to be immature. "Okay, do you have your key," She nodded and dug around in her bag. She walked over and handed Maeve's key to her, she smiled, and the only way Maeve noticed was the crinkle around her eyes.

"Um, here you go, oh okay, we're going yay! Is it o-okay? Um nevermind," She said, following the Goblin. She turned around, her feet carrying her backward. She waved at her best friend, before turning around and walking forward. She had to wait in a line behind an older lady. Maeve was coming up when the group of 4 came and stood behind her. She rolled her eyes subtly, shrugged her shoulders at Maeve, and looked forward again.

She pulled out her copy of Aire Encantado, a pen, along with a pink and blue highlighter. She pushed the highlighters into her hair, pink on the right, blue on the left, and put the pen in her mouth. She continued reading until she was tapped lightly on the shoulder from behind. She looked up and noticed the lady was still there, so she knew it wasn't that.

She bit the inside of her cheek, which always reminded her of that one criminal minds episode that involved the 6-year-old getting kidnapped in the mall, and the cousin would bite his inner cheek when he was lying and turned around.

"Um, yeah?" She asked, eyes scanning them. They all looked similar to the face claims off of Tumblr from 2014. Except slightly different, James looked slightly more tan, more like the actual book description, yet not like Dev Patel. Peter looked more like Jamie Bell than Dane Dehan, and she was glad she was wearing a mask because boy was she scowling. Sirius had the same Ben Barnes face, but more of a Killing Bono hairstyle, and not like Prince Caspian. Cat had joked she would go on her knees for him, but now she stood almost shell shocked.

Remus Lupin was standing there in all his Andrew Garfield glory. He was 6'3" rather than 5'7, at least she was guessing, he had more scars on his face. His hair was the length it was in one of those Spiderman movies, Cat never paid enough attention to which movie people took clips from in edits. He looked almost the same, yet different. There was just something off about him. Cat thinks he looks a little more confident than she imagined. Maybe he wasn't going to be like the 'All the young dudes' version of Remus, rather than a shy, timid, 'Oh yes, I'm the misfit that only studies' version of him.

"You're not from here are you?" Sirius asked, a coy grin on his face. "No, mate I don't think she is, she has this air of superiority, and that most certainly doesn't come from here," James joked. "No, Maeve and I, or is it Maeve and me?" She paused for a moment, looking at Maeve. "I failed English every year I had it, I don't know why you're looking at me, miss girl."

"Maeve and I are American, but an air of sup-sup-sup," Maeve laughed, "Not your 3rd-grade lisp coming back," Cat threw her hand over her mouth, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was more like a 2nd-grade lisp, miss I didn't have my two front teeth for 6 months. But, um, anyway," She paused for a moment, "Oh, um yeah we're American, but an air of superiority, it's just not our thing."

Sirius opened his mouth but shut it once again when Catherine, or the mystery girl as for now, waved goodbye and walked down the steps warily, trying not to roll her ankles. Sirius instantly turned to Maeve.

"Is it true you didn't have your two front teeth for 6 months?"

"God, I'll get her for this," She mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Sirius asked. Maeve looked up startled, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes danced around the room in bursts, tongue played with the back of her teeth, which sucked in her cheeks momentarily. "I- uh, nothing," She smiled. "Nothing at all."

When Cat returned two minutes later, a bag full of money in her hand, she noticed Maeve listening to whatever James was saying with a bored expression on her face, it was a conversation most likely about quidditch. She had never really liked Quidditch.

The four boys walked down, nodding at the girls. Remus hadn't cast a single glance at Cat, and that almost got onto her nerves, but she tried not to think about it. She wouldn't let a guy get on her nerves, especially when she could woo them so well.

A fond smile landed on her lips as she remembered the time her boyfriend of 6 months proposed to her, with a ring pop. She had said no without a doubt, because who wants to get married when you're 15. It was horrifying at the time but caused her a good laugh now. She had taken the ring pop from him, and now the plastic ring was hung on a necklace.

"So, any development on them?" She asked. "No, except I told them a little about our pasts, okay, so let me catch you up." She took a deep breath, before continuing, "So we're from Highland Park, duh, um, we went to Bellmont High School for Witches and Wizards. We're going to be in our 5th year, we're distant cousins, and our rich grandfather is paying for this."

"Not a sugar daddy, not us, wrong bitches," Cat exclaimed, laughter flowing out of her mouth, as though it was water flowing down a stream. "Wait, we need like a signal to get into each other's minds."

"We can sign my, and then tap our heads," Maeve suggested, Cat smiled, nodding her head up and down. "Let's it out, M'lady," Cat whispered in a shoddy British accent. "Yo, what if we like pretend we're Bri-ish," Maeve smiled.

Cat shook her head no, covering her head with her hand, "Miss girl- what? Who thought that would be a good idea?" She questioned. "Well, probably God. I was like, hey God, it's me... again," Maeve returned, throwing her hands in a prayer position.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Maeve paused for dramatic effect, Cat signaled for her to continued. Maeve signed the letter m, and then y, before tapping her head. Cat shook her head and snuck into her mind. 'We're going to hang out with the Marauders for today.'

Before Cat could finish thinking pardon me, James had thrown his arms over the girls, struggling to do it with the two height differences, Maeve being 5'4" and Cat being 5'8", but 5'10" with shoes.

"Well ladies, let's get going, the magic of Diagon Alley awaits, maybe you can meet my lovely Lily Flower!"


	5. iii. talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they go on the train

CATHERINE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO INTERRUPT MAEVE TALKING to Sirius, so she walks up to Remus, her fingers playing with her chunky pinky ring. With her long legs, it's not hard to catch up to him.

"Hi, uh, I'm Catherine, but don't-" she let out an airy laugh, "Bu, don't uh, don't call me that, call me Cat!" She bit her cheek, eyes moving in, noticing the wand shop. "Like the animal?" Cat scoffed, "Maeve, uh I think we gotta," she pointed her head towards the shop. "Oh, um, yes! Great, well," She paused, looking towards Cat, "It'll probably take us, like 20-25 minutes, so you guys can do whatever, and we'll meet you back here, by then, uh, bye!"

The two practically ran inside the store, making eye contact, trying to hold in their laughs. Catherine opened the door for Maeve, "In you go, m'lady," her British accent that she had only spoken in for a week over the summer was apparent. "Oh, thank you, you kind gentlemen," Maeve curtsied, walking backward into the store. "They're a little odd, but where's the fun without the odd?"

"Hello, we're um, we're here to buy wands," the African-American girl commented, "Ah, yes, new students I presume?" The two nodded, "I have not been expecting you which is new, but..."

The entire day went like that, them going into stores, people not having expected them, and then walking out with a plethora of things. "I never learned your name," Cat lied, she already knew his name, she had read so many fanfics about him, headcanons, the parts in the books he was mentioned in. "Oh, sorry, I'm Remus," he had started warming up to her.

"Like the mythological animal that was raised by wolves," Remus's face paled, shit was his name that obvious. He let out a dry chuckle, and Cat smiled underneath her mask contently, that's what he gets for being a jerk to her. "So, tell me about you and your friend group."

Remus's face instantly lit up, his friends loved him, he loved them, so much. "They're the best, the absolute fucking best. There's Sirius, he's my best friend, but I'm not his. He ran away this summer, and he's living with James. He's the outcast of his family, but Hogwarts eats him up. It's hard to know who's the leader of the group sometimes. It's either James or Sirius, and they love being leaders, so we let them.

"Then, there's James, he's been loved by his family for years. Everyone loves him, except Lily, but he'll take it for now. He's loud and funny, and he always has everyone's attention. He'll prank someone for laughs, he'll never actually hurt anyone unless they deserve it. James is home for a lot of people, he'll be there for you no matter what, even if he has Quidditch practice. He's a pureblood, but he loves Elton John, and really, there are no words to describe him, he's just James Potter."

Catherine had to hold in the tears because she knew their fate. She knew that they'd all end up dead, not having seen their Harry grow up. James would die. James would no longer be the boy laughing in the great hall, but the father lying dead on his stairs. James Potter in all of his Marauder, childish glory, would have a terrible death. James Potter who sings in the shower, and snaps when he speaks. James Potter who loves Minerva McGonagall so much. He wouldn't be able to watch his boy grow up and make friends, his boy wouldn't remember or know love until he was eleven, eleven. James was going to finally spend his life with Lily, and then die protecting her.

Lily was going to hear his body drop and think that the love of her life, the father of her child, her James, was dead. Lily who would always be there for her friends, and defend them no matter what. Lily who was strong and fierce and never failed to call James an 'arrogant toerag' for 5 years. Lily fucking Evans who loved Sirius like the sibling she never really had. Lily Evans who told Remus he wasn't a monster and never would be. Lily Evans who was there to tell Peter he was just as important as his three friends. Lily Potter who spent 5 years hating James, 1 year tolerating him, and 4 years loving him. Lily Potter who died telling her son he was loved.

Sirius was going to spend 12 years in Azkaban for something he didn't do. He would spend the rest of his life in hiding, then die for Harry. Sirius Black who spent 11 years in an abusive household, to only have to spend the last 2 years of his life staying in the same place. Sirius Black who loved Abba, and watched as his friends sang it for him on his 17th birthday. Sirius Black who spent years perfecting how to tip his chair without falling. Sirius Black who took divination for a laugh, and always made the worst fucking jokes about the tea leaves. Sirius Black whose last words were, "Good one, James!"

Remus Lupin who spent 28 years going through unimaginable pain once a month would die with his wife by his side and son at home. Remus Lupin who believed he was a monster and thought he never deserved love because of this. Remus Lupin with his fucking chocolate and warm knitted sweater obsession. Remus Lupin who has the most badass scars all over. Remus Lupin who was warm and loving, no matter what. Remus Lupin who was most students' favorite teacher, because he was Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin who was so fucking heartbroken when Sirius Black, his Sirius died. Remus Lupin who had a child. Remus Lupin who died holding his wife's hand for his best friend's child.

And then, there's Peter Pettigrew.

There are two versions of him that Cat chooses to think about, and she always either ends up sobbing or punching her bed. Peter Pettigrew who was always in his best mate's shadows. Peter Pettigrew that ate and ate and ate. Peter Pettigrew who was so good at Herbology, and Divination. Peter Pettigrew that took dares so seriously. Peter Pettigrew who loved his friends but never felt loved back. Peter Pettigrew was the one that came up with the whole animagi idea. Peter Pettigrew as a child.

But, then there's the Peter Pettigrew that died by choking himself with his silver hand. There's the Peter Pettigrew that lied to his friends. The Peter Pettigrew that betrayed them, and got them killed. The Peter Pettigrew that told Voldemort all of the information from the Order meetings. The Peter Pettigrew that just wanted to be validated. The Peter Pettigrew that was no longer a child.

So, instead of crying, Catherine thought of Teen Beach Movie, and the stupid songs, and stupid outfits, and how much she loved it. So, with a few blinks and a few thoughts about Lela in her red polka dot dress, the tears were gone. She fumbled with her necklaces, looking for her pocket watch that had been turned into a necklace watch. Once she found it, she slipped it off and checked the time.

"Shit! Shit! Maeve it's 6:28!" Maeve's eyes widened, she needed to have checked her blood sugar level 15 minutes ago. "Fuck, fuck!" The boys simply watched in confusion as Maeve fumbled through her bag, taking out a blue bag. She handed it to Maeve. "Okay, okay, I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Maeve pricked her finger, waited 3 seconds, and saw the number 60. "I'm low, do you have any juice?" Cat's eyes widened. "No, they always, pop and make a mess in my bag!" She turned to the boys, "Is there like a grocery store nearby? Maeve's low on blood sugar and she needs some juice," James thought, "Yeah, there's one down the road."

"Great! Uh, I'll be right back, um, don't die?" Cat said, running down the road. "Why do you need juice?" Sirius asked. "Uh, I'm diabetic, and my blood sugar is low right now, and if I don't get it up, I'll probably faint," the girl replied shyly. She hated talking about her diabetes because people treated her differently after they found out. It's not like she couldn't do things, she just needed to check her blood sugar often.

"Oh," was all Sirius could muster. If Cat were there, she would have laughed, not like a giggle, but a full-blown laugh. Cat always laughed, and her laugh was just infectious. It was the kind of laugh that bounced through the hallway and tickled your ears lightly. It was a certain hoarse laugh that was just so Cat. With her constant jokes, constant music, constant love for books, constant energy of just love and excitement. Cat with her laughs that Maeve loved so entirely, Cat.

"Hey! They didn't have Naked, so I just got you one of these," Cat handed her a mixed fruit juice, not even looking winded. "Thanks," She mumbled, drinking the juice. She knew she would be okay now, she knew Cat checked the calories, sugar, and if the juice came from real fruit or not, she trusted her.

"So, are you excited about Hogwarts?" James asked, eyes still darting around, hoping he would see Lily. "Not one bit," Maeve replied. "What!? Why!?" James screeched. "There's gonna be some petty drama, someone's almost going to die, there's gonna be a sex scandal, and someone gets expelled, that's how it always happens," Cat answered for her. Cat was excited, and she knew Maeve was too, but, they were branding themselves as the kids that aren't excited for school.

So, when they do see the castle, they really are excited, and people say 'I told you so!' And, everyone deserves to be right every once in a while.


	6. iv. sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they get sorted

MAEVE THINKS IT'S QUITE FUNNY THAT THEY'RE RUNNING to catch the Hogwarts Express when she's listening to Your New Boyfriend by Wilbur Soot. The Hogwarts Express is already in motion when they barely make it past the border. Cat grabs the door first and pulls Maeve up. "We need to find a fucking compartment," Catherine tells her, panting slightly. When she doesn't respond, Cat rolls her eyes, "I can't believe you made me run in platform mary janes!"

Maeve mutters "But he's in your bed, I'm in your Twitch chat. I've got the key and he's just a doormat," eyes widening as Cat slaps her hand over her mouth. "I- I," She laughs, eyes full of amusement. "You were listening to Wilbur Soot while we ran to the Hogwarts Express, god my diary will love this!" She starts walking down the compartments, looking for the Marauders or Lily Evans. "Well, you probably listened to Swing Lynn or some song you got attached too over quarantine," Catherine smiles fondly, "Oh, my dear Maeve, you know me too well!"

Maeve sees a flash of red hair, and see's 3 other girls, Marlene Mckinnon, Mary Macdonald, and Dorcas Meadows. There's no space in the compartment, so the two keep walking until they reach a compartment with two other girls. One looked like Riley from Girl Meets World, the other looked like Lela from Teen Beach Movie. They seemed to be in an intense conversation, so Maeve coughed lightly.

"Uh, hi, we were wondering if we could sit here," The Riley looking girl hesitates but then smiles prettily at the two. "Sure!" So the two, walk-in. It's awkward, the two girls from 2020 recognize them, but the strangers don't recognize the others. "Well, um," Cat stats, biting on the inside of her cheek. "We're new," The girl with darker hair speaks, "No shit."

Riley girl hits her arm, "Priscilla, what the hell!" Priscilla rolls her eyes, "Well, Juris, it's not like they're not, and I was just helping them state their point!" Juris hits her arm. "Uh, continuing," Cat deadpans, fluttering her eyelids. "I'm Catherine, call me Cat," she digs in her dress pockets, looking for cigarettes. "And, I'm Maeve! Call me by my name," She closes her eyes, knowing that Cat's going to make a reference to Call Me by Your Name. "Elio, Elio, Elio!" She calls out, her voice frantic.

Cat made the two take a BuzzFeed quiz on who they were more like, to both of their surprises, Cat was Elio and Maeve was Oliver. Cat was confident and loud, rarely ever vulnerable, and popular, so fucking popular. Maeve was sweet, and artistic, always knowing right from wrong, and loved showing people it's okay to be vulnerable. When Cat brought it up to her therapist she said, "Maybe you just wanted to be Oliver because he had a better ending than Elio did," and Cat cried about it deeply.

"What?" Juris asked, her eyebrows furrowing, "It's a no-maj movie," Maeve says, the word 'no-maj' flowing off her tongue. She had been practicing not saying muggle ever since they arrived in 1975. "No-maj? What the fuck is that?" Priscilla asks, her blue eyes wide. "A non-magic bitch," Cat says, angrily. "Where the fuck are my cigarettes?" She whispers under her breath. "Well, about that..." Maeve has a sorry look on her face.

"Yeah," Cat's hands are spinning in circles, telling Maeve to continue. "I, uh, kinda threw them away," She shoves her hands in her cardigan pockets. "Pardon?" She blinks, hands down. "Well, it's not like I want you dying of lung cancer!"

"Well, I'd rather die of lung cancer than with motherfucking wrinkles on my face!" Catherine explodes, her face softening as she hears Juris and Priscilla giggling. "I mean me too," Juris grins, pushing back her Farrah Fawcet hair, her bushy eyebrows and strong jaw showing much better. "See, she agrees with me! Up top, Juris!"

The rest of the train ride is spent with Catherine throwing up because of motion sickness, learning about Priscilla and Juris, and Maeve shoving the urges to snort some coke out of her mind. Priscilla had no idea she looked like Grace Pipps, and Juris had no idea about her future doppelganger either. Priscilla hated wizards, witches, everything magical, but she's great at it, and just happens to be a metamorphagus like Maeve. She came from a poor family and loves the Beatles. She's a Ravenclaw that's a 'slut for gossip' her words not Cat's.

Juris (Jer-is) Kilrac came from a family of the sacred 28, a rich family filled with hateful ideology. Her love for 60's muggle clothes and 20's swing music sets her apart, making her feel like she doesn't belong in Slytherin despite her cunning and resourceful ways. Before Sirius ran away that summer, they were set to be married, but now, she's going to be married off to his younger brother Regulus.

When Cat isn't throwing up on the train ride she's learning about Magic culture, who to hang out with, who to not to, how to sneak around, which teachers give you wiggle room. By the time Priscilla and Juris have to go onto the carriages, and Maeve and Cat have to go on the boats with the first years, they're friends.

Cat's doing her best to not focus on anything else but the castle in front of her. But, she's thinking about everything that can go wrong. First of all, neither Maeve nor Cat are in their robes. Cat had said that the knee-length skirt didn't go well with her figure or shoes, so she stayed in her low rise jeans, and Maeve had said 'solidary sister!' Second, Dumbledore couldn't even know they were coming, they could be kicked out and forced to spend their year homeless. Third, they didn't belong there, they belonged back home in Highland Park and Pasadena, with masks on their faces, anxiously waiting to see who won the election.

"Okay, so, ground rules," Cat whispers to Maeve despite being the only two in the boat. "No, secrets, none, it'll kill us." Maeve nods agreeingly, "Don't tell anyone the truth, it's like shifting, um, stay safe, no murder plots, and uh, try not to mention future pop culture. I mean it'll be hard as fuck, but sometimes we can say it's American shit, but we can't talk about electronics, y'know?"

Maeve nods as they walk off the boats, taking in the grand castle. "I can't believe this," She whispers to the brunette girl. "Neither, can I," She sticks out her hand, "Ready, Fred?" Cat puts her hand in her best friend, anxiety rising through her. "Ready, George," She nods, stepping into the grand castle.

Cat can hear Dumbledore's booming voice, mentioning the two new students that would be sorted last. "Glad to know we're not least," Maeve whispers, laughing at her stupid pun. Cat rolls her eyes.

They listen to the 11-year-olds get called up, the two occasionally laughing at the names in haircuts. Cat bursts into quiet laughs a fourth of the way through. "What is it?" Maeve asks grudgingly, "Thinking about," Cat pauses deliberately, "That one tik tok of someone saying that when they shifted they forgot to mention they're a transfer. So they were a first-year when they were 17and Minnie told them to babysit."

Maeve nudges her, "That- That's not even funny," Eyes filled with a mix of horror and amusement, "Well, he's very gorgeous to me," Cat replies.

By the time 30 minutes have passed, Cat's bored. "Psst, do you have Buds on CD, or do I?" Maeve thinks, "You do," She replies. "Accio, Buds by Surf Curse CD!" The CD comes flying towards them, Maeve puts it into the player, and presses play. They listen as Chloe Kelly starts playing, and as Dreamin' Wild abruptly stops halfway through because they've run out of first years. "I'm pretty sure you're being called up first, so uh, good luck," Cat tells Maeve.

"Donathel, Maeve!" Professor McGonagall calls out. "This is the first of our two new students, I expect you to treat them well. Now, Ms. Donathel, tell us about yourself." Maeve looks at him with wide eyes. "Uh, okay, I'm an Aquarius moon, sun, and ascendant, so if I cry in stressful situations, I'm sorry, and I can't compromise."

Cat laughs because of course, Maeve would bring up her zodiac sign. "Uh, I realize that means nothing to you all, but, uh," She blinks. "I live in California, I hate reading, and oh, yeah I'm diabetic. I'm a legilimens and a metamorphagus, so be careful who you trust. I like um, I used to be a dealer but not anymore, and I'm adopted. God, why did I tell you that, uh." She shoves her face in her hands. "Perhaps you care to tell us, your favorite band and why it seems that you and Ms.Islathad are not in uniforms," Dumbledore suggests.

"Oh, yeah I can do that, um, my favorite band is One Direction," The student's eyes are wide with confusion. "Oh, yeah, um they're a no-maj boy band. And, Cat and I aren't in uniform because the skirt didn't go with her shoes, so she didn't change, and I didn't because like solidarity, sister!" She punches her arm up weekly, listening to Cat's loud laughs. "So, can we like go on with the sorting or... Cause, I'd like to wear the fucking hat now," The school gasps at her language.

"Oh, uh, sorry, um," She says, almost laughing. When the hat gets placed on her head, it takes a few seconds to decide where to put her. The nerves are bubbling in her stomach, despite the fact she firmly believed she would be a Gryffindor. She was brave, she was brave when she stuck up to racists bigots, she was brave when she asked for help with her addiction, she was brave every day.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat says cheers from the table follow, and Cat watches as the Marauders scoot over to save a seat for her.

"Islathad, Catherine," McGonagall says. Cat feels her heart pounding. The sound of her heels clicking across the stone floor is the only thing heard in the Great Hall. "Ms. Islathad, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm a Leo sun, Leo moon, and a Cancer ascendant," She tells them, copying Maeve. "Uh, I'm 15, I was born in the U.S, but my parents are Salvadoran and American. I'm a legilimens, I want to be a psychiatrist, because apparently, no one in the wizarding world cares about mental health, like what's that about. I love Arctic Monkeys, a no-maj band. Uh, I'm pretty impulsive, so like, if I punch you, just know snitches get stitches." She rubs the corner of her eye, careful not to smudge her makeup.

The professor places the hat on her head, only for it to scream. "AHHH," It yells, and Cat laughs with the rest of the school. "Pardon?" She asks it, "Your thoughts are so loud," It tells her. "Aren't everyone's?" She questions like it's obvious. "Well, yes, but there are so many things happening, like let's see."

The hat goes back onto her head, "Well fuck," It repeats from her thoughts, "I wonder what- Cole Preston- This one is for the boys- Fuck men- All the young- Well fuck me with a- We need to deliver the pro- Did I take my birth con- Midnight memo- Then I'm screaming in-" It says, never finishing her thoughts because they never finish themselves.

"You never finish a thought," It tells her. "Well, there's too much to do, and too little time," She smiles confidently, hoping for Ravenclaw. "After that comment, I know right where to put you." The hall is full of whispers, the sound building up in her ears, a constant buzzing. She knows they're about her, and she cares. Sweat builds on her back, her foot tapping anxiously to hear where she belongs.

"SLYTHERIN," It roars. Cat's previously cocky smile drops into one that reminds Maeve of the smile she gets after 'Daddy Issues' by The Neighborhood plays on her for you page.

The Slytherin house cheers, Juris the loudest. The Marauders look at a crossroads, do they continue to be her friend, or let the Slytherin go? Maeve looks like she almost expected it, but anxious nonetheless. Cat gets off the stool and starts walking towards the house full of green and silver.

"Well shit."


	7. v. schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they get their schedules

CATHERINE CAN FEEL THE POSSIBILITY OF BEING WITH Remus slip away as she walks over to the Slytherin table. Her heart is pounding, and a confused, nervous smile is on her face. She's read enough fanfiction to know that stumbling to the table is a mistake. She lifts her head up, and almost struts to the table, confidence the only thing apparent on her face. "Cat! Right here!" Juris calls out, making a face at Regulus, he rolls his eyes jokingly and scoots over.

She might not be able to be with Remus, but she sure as hell will change the future.

Cat's deadset on making sure Regulus doesn't die. She'll help him get the Horcrux, hell, she'll get the Horcruxes herself. She won't let the same thing happen to Regulus, no way. Sure, he's only 14 now, and he won't die for another 4 years, but she'll make an impression. She'll make an impression of love, of music, of home, of happiness, of everything. She'll teach him.

"Catherine," She sticks out her hand to the boy that made her knees weak. He takes it with hesitance, "Regulus," His British accent is thick, and the boyish smile on his face makes Cat think that keeping him safe won't be hard.

There's no hateful glares from the Gryffindor table, just ones of almost hurt, and questionable despise.

"It's not her fucking fault she's a Slytherin!" Maeve erupts, the second the group is in the Gryffindor common room. "Like hell, it isn't!" Sirius says, and Maeve lets out a cold laugh. "Being a Slytherin isn't a bad thing! She's just cunning and ambitious. Not all Slytherins are bad! Merlin was a Slytherin, Pe-" She cuts herself off.

"Pe?" Sirius asks, Maeve bites her tongue and closes her eyes. "If y'all want to be bitches about it, goodbye," Maeve yells, rolling her eyes. When no one responds, she opens her mouth, and is about to say, 'Bye bitches!' But, Remus speaks up, "She seems like a good person," He starts, muttering quietly. "She is! You all saw how she pulled a Za-" Maeve takes a deep breath.

"She went to get me my juice without hesitation! And, I get you guys have just met her, and she got sorted into the 'evil' house," She says evil in an evil witch voice, "But, she's my best friend, and since you guys tolerate me, you have to tole-" There's a knock at the door.

"Do you guys normally get people knocking on your door or?" Maeve genuinely asks Lily Evans, in all of her new prefect glory, nods her head no, and walks over to the door, opening it up. "Hi, you must be confused, this is the Gryffindor common room, not the Slytherin one," Lily's voice is nice and sweet. "Oh- uh, I know, but Prof McGonagall asked me to come and get Maeve so uh, can you-"

Maeve recognizes her best friend's voice, she digs for her phone in her skirt pocket, but realizes, right! She won't have her phone for the next 8 or so months! She sends a smile to the boys she was just conversing with and contemplates sending a wave. She sticks her hand up but just messes with her bangs.

Cat is waiting against the wall, playing with her locket necklace, when Maeve walks out the door, her head shoots up. "Hey," She whispers, "Uh, thanks, bye," She tells Lily spinning on her heel. She doesn't see Lily smile or walk back into the dorm, eager to tell them what she knew about the new Slytherin.

"We have to set up our schedule, I'm thinking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, there's no way in hell am I taking Arthimacy or Ancient Runes, that's math, I'm already taking Pre Calc this year, well," Maeve gives her a look of understandment. "I think I'll take Arthimacy and Divination," Cat laughs. "Maeve you hate math, why the fuck are you going to take Arthimacy?"

"I don't know, Priscilla said she was taking it, and she's pretty cool, plus, according to" She signs 'All the Young Dudes' using the ASL alphabet, "Marlene, Lily, Remus, and Mary took Arithmancy."

"No, they took Ancient Runes, and plus, as much as you believe," Cat signs 'Atyd', "Is gospel, it might not be, like there are so many other Marauders fics," She whispers, "Fine! I'll take Ancient Runes then," Catherine blinks. "No- What the fuck, those don't-" She lets out a loud laugh.

"This is the room right?" Maeve looks at Cat, "You think I know? There are no room numbers, so uh," She knocks on the door. "COME IN!" The teacher calls, Cat lets out a sigh of relief, it sounds like Professor McGonagall. Cat opens the door, her feet rushing her inside the classroom. She sees Professor Slughorn, sitting in a chair across the room, his large belly makes Maeve stifle a laugh, because oh God, whoever was the actor in Half-Blood Prince did not do Slughorn justice.

Oh yes! Half-Blood Prince, Cat will just have to tell the Marauders what Snape calls himself, oh God, they'd eat it up. She lets out a quiet laugh and does the finger curl in front of her mouth that teachers do while eating. Maeve looks at her strangely, and Cat rubs her head, hoping Maeve gets the sign, she does.

'We have to tell the Marauders about Half-Blood Prince' Cat smiles behind her mask. 'Like, the book, or?' Maeve thinks, confusion bursting in her mind, 'No, the name, like Snivel-' She gets cut off 'Not the Half-Blood Prince.' Maeve imagines the hand emoji in front of the solemn face and desperately wishes that Cat sees it too. Knowing how Cat's mind works, she probably does, just not through Maeve's mind.

'Please, I just thought of the hand and the sad emoji,' Cat thinks, and watches as Maeve slaps her hand over her mouth. 'Shit, we have to sit down,' Cat sits in front of the Slytherin head of house. "Hi, Professor, I'm Cat.." She realizes her mistake, "-therine, Catherine Islathad, um, why am I here?" She sticks her hand out, he takes it.

Cat can't help but think about a text modern wolfstar au, where Sirius, Peter, James, Lily, and Remus pretended to be 18-year-old girls and flirted with the Professor, Slughorn flirted back. "Hello, Ms.Islathad, we're here to set up your schedule," Cat hears the same thing coming from Maeve's side of the room.

"Ok, so," Maeve starts, holding the index card that shows her schedule in between her nimble fingers. "We have the same common core classes. Potions, DADA, Herbology, Charms, and Transfig. We have block days here, so let's see. On A days, which are every other Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, I have Potions with Slytherins, then DADA with Ravenclaws, Divination with all the Houses, and Charms with Slytherins again."

"I have Potions with Gryffindors, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Divination with everyone, and Charms with Gryffindors," Cat says, looking at her schedule. "Then on B days, which are Wednesdays and Fridays, I have Care of Magical Creatures with everyone, Transfig with Gryffindors, and DADA with Ravenclaws."

"I have Ancient Runes with everyone, Transfig with Slytherins," Maeve lets out a tired laugh. "God, I'm so fucking tired," Cat laughs, "Retweet," Maeve shoves her side. "Then, I have Herbology with Gryffindors, oddly enough, guess there's no house mingling."

"And then, we have like Quidditch, but we'll manage because we're-"

"I swear to fucking God, Cat if you're about to say 'bad biddies' I'm gonna lose it."

"Me, saying bad biddies? No, you've got the wrong bitch!" She does the Debby Ryan face, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What if we're shifting? Yeah, that seems reasonable, cause this shit can't be real," Cat tells Maeve, searching for an answer because this is too crazy. "Cat, I've never shifted."

"Well, then- Well, maybe I wrote you into my script? Alright, let me say my safe phrase," She takes a deep breath, "Luke Danes deserves Lorelai Gilmore."

Nothing.

"That's your safe phrase?" Maeve asks, laughing. "Yes, cause I'd never say that, like ever. Lorelai was a bitch, and I hated her, Luke deserved better, like go get with someone, just not Lorelai for fucks sake!" Cat says, clearly very passionate about the topic. "Says the one who doesn't like Logan!"

Cat gasps, "I don't like him, but he's a good fit for Rory, at least in college," Maeve just sticks her hand up, and her tongue out at the tall girl she's adored for years.

Cat wakes up Tuesday morning, tired, and hungry. She throws on fishnets, her school skirt that's been severely trimmed, and is now low rise. The baggy plain white school shirt is on her body, and is now just long enough where it meets her green and black pleated skirt, but when she lifts her arms, a sliver of skin shows. The green tie she's being forced to wear is tied loosely around her neck and her converse are tied the way Matthew Gray Gubler does.

Cat thinks that the entire outfit feels very Avril Lavigne to her, especially the loose tie. She fastens her braids, checks her lipstick, and walks out of the girl's dorm room into the common room. The black lake shines into the common room, she admires it for a second, taking in its beauty and mystical creatures. She doesn't have time to gush over the creepy mermaids and large squid, because breakfast will be over in 20 minutes, and that's already not enough time for her to eat a piece of toast.

Maeve is waiting for her at the Gryffindor table, a piece of toast in front of the empty space. "I like the fit, it's very Avril Lavigne," Maeve comments, smiling at her friend. Cat grins, she was hoping for Maeve to say that "Thought so too, the tie really ties it together."

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to say any puns, but for you, it's free real estate?" Maeve asks, "It wasn't meant to be a pun, just puts it together, didn't work well, you know?" Maeve just rolls her eyes and eats her eggs.

Cat just looks at her food, not daring to pick up the piece of bread. Maeve's about to tell her to eat, she starts talking. "What time do you think I'll have to take my birth control?" Maeve looks exasperated. "I take it at 8:15 am, and I don't know the time difference, maybe 8 hours? I'm gonna go ask Dumbledore."

She stands up, and walks down to the teacher's table, taking her sweet time. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore," She says sweetly, despite wanting to murder him. He raised Harry for slaughter, he left him out of life-saving secrets, he could've saved Lily and James, he knew Sirius was innocent, but he let him go to jail. Dumbledore was scum, and Cat hated him.

"Hello, Ms. Islathad, what appears to be the question?" She blinks at him, "What is the time difference between California and here?" He tells without thinking, "8 hours," She sends him a thankful smile, at least he didn't speak in riddles. By the time she's returned to the table, she knows she'll have to take her birth control at 4:15 pm.

She eats her toast, at least 3/4ths of it. It's an accomplishment to her, and Maeve recognizes it. Eating makes her uncomfortable, having food slide down her throat makes her gag, and sometimes throw up. She takes her vitamins and heads down to the Dungeons for Potions.

"Well, let's get ready for our first class at hoggy, hoggy, Hogwarts," Maeve tells Cat, slipping her hand into the other girl's hand. "Maeve my dear, we've been ready for months!" Maeve grimaces.

"Wait no! Fuck, that was such a bad quote, redacted, or is it retracted?"

"It's redacted."

"Redacted. New quote: We'll never be ready, but let's go! Fuck, that's still a shitty quote. Redacted."

"You can't keep redacting quotes, that's just not how it works."

"Yes, I can. Watch me bitches."


	8. vi. lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she freaks out

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME," CAT whispers to Maeve as she gets put into a group with Severus Snape and Max Avery, two future death eaters, one she hates passionately. "Oh, good luck, try not to get called a slur and then have your dead body held by the same greasy git," Maeve smiles awkwardly. Cat gasps, "I'm not a redhead so, I mean," she lifts her eyebrows, grabs her bag, and walks to the long desk.

She drops her bag onto the floor, a quieted bang follows. Snape seethes lightly, Cat smirks triumphantly. Professor Slughorn drones on and on about an anti paralysis potion, the ingredients, how to make it, and what the group who's potion was best would win, the ability to not do homework the first week of school.

"Go get the ingredients," Snape spits at her, "Okay mister hostility, what the fuck was that about," Cat mumbles under her breath, going to get the ingredients. When she sees Maeve waiting for her, she tells her, "You're on," Maeve nods, "Good luck Islathad." She's excited, she knows she'll be good.

Cat's wrong, she sucks ass at Potions.

Who knew they used grams in potions, not Cat. "Grams? The fuck, I don't know grams, I know cups, but, I don't think that's going to help. Um, Professor?" She asked Slughorn, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yes, Ms. Islathad?"

"Do you have a conversion chart? I don't know the-the," She thinks and snaps her fingers when she remembers the word, "Imperial system. I don't know grams, only cups, tablespoons and like teaspoons, so..." She stands awkwardly, making eye contact with Maeve who doesn't know the Imperial system either. "No, I'm sorry dear, you are just going to try your best."

"Stupid Americans," She hears someone whisper. "Retweet," Both Maeve and Catherine say, turning back to their desks. "Just, just mix the potion, it's not like you can do anything more," Snape tells her. That's it, Cat's mad, he's been making mean comments to her, and she's done. "Square up, pussy, I know you can't throw a punch. You hide behind those stupid spells, like Sectumsepra, you know I reckon the Half-Blood prince wouldn't be too happy if someone were to tell the Marauders certain things."

Cat laughs at Snape's horrified face. "Such a shame," She tells him, cutting the beetroot. "Avery, why don't you mix the potion," Avery nods. "Great suggestion, Snape," The 2 boys work with haste.

"How did you do that?" Maeve asks her friend, who's smiling confidently, she's potions homework free for the next week. "You know, a little potential blackmail goes a long way," Maeve looks at her in exasperation. "You did what? Cat, we've been here less than 24 hours and you've already threatened someone? This isn't gonna help anything!"

"What do you want me to do? Suck his dick? He's Severus Snape, death eater, pure-blood supremacist, he bullied kids when he was an adult? You want to know why, because he got bullied when he was 15, that's no reason to become a 13-year-olds biggest fear. He's a bitch, and I hate him, so fucking much," Cat's angry. She gets to be mad at him, she gets to hate him.

"I get it, you hate Snape, but if anyone finds out about what happened, I don't know, I don't want to know either Cat. Let's just leave the remarks and blackmail maybes here. I gotta go, I have DADA, can't believe I just said that."

"Find some cute Ravenclaws, the extras look good in the movies," Maeve shoves her side and Cat runs to catch up with Juris. "So, Herbology, what's that about?" Juris rolled her eyes, "The worst class ever, I'm failing it!"

"Oh, maybe I'll fail it with you, I've never been much of a green thumb," Cat smiles at Juris, who rolls her eyes. "I mean, at least we have a chance of being paired with a Hufflepuff, they're nice and they can help."

"Who's the Herbology Professor?"

"This 20-year-old man," Juris leans into Cat's ear, "He's fit, but it feels wrong to say that!" Cat smiles, "If we fail, we're pretty enough to seduce him," Juris smiles. "I like your style, Cat, I like it very much," Maeve twirls her hair, winking at a cute Hufflepuff across the hall. "Well, get used to it, you're gonna be stuck with me for ages!"

The Professor is indeed very handsome. He reminded Cat deeply of Zayn Malik, with his black hair, tan skin, a British accent, and handsome features. "We're definitely failing this class," Cat tells Juris. "Without a doubt," Juris nods. "Now ladies, that is no attitude to have in this class!"

"Sorry, teach!" Cat cringes, she feels like the boy that would call substitutes 'teacher', but 'professor' just feels too fucking proper. "I have a seating chart, your names are on the board, find your partners," Cat's eyes scan the board, names are written in chalk, hers isn't.

"Um, Mr...?" She asks him. "Silthan, Alaric Silthan," Cat bites her cheek to not gasp. Alaric, like the vampire diaries Alaric? "Mr. Silthan, my name isn't up on the board, can I chose where I sit or?"

"No, there's a space next to," He checks the board, "Mr. Ethley, please join him," She looks at the scrawny boy. He reminds her of Todd from Dead Poets Society, but with more acne, and clearly more hormones. "Hey, I'm Cat," She gives him a nod, "I suck at this class, so you're probably going to have to help me with this shit so."

"You're one of the Americans? The scary one right?" Cat blinks, "Pardon me?" He shrugs, "You have the big shoes and the makeup. Your friend is the nice one," Cat smiles. "I may be scary, but I'm nice too!" He smirks, thinking it's attractive, it's not. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I am," Her voice is edging on sharp, she's bored, and she's in need of nicotine. "Professor?" She raises her hand. "Yes, miss?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? I'm sure Ethley here can catch me up when I come back," The professor nods yes, she darts out of the room. She digs in her sock for her vape, it's not there. "Well, I guess I'll just have to stick with coke for now," She tells no one in particular.

Cat locks herself in a bathroom stall and pulls out a bottle of medication. She grinds half a capsule, puts it into lines, and snorts it. She washes her hands and acts like it didn't happen. As she predicted, Ethley did catch her up, and as she thought before, she sucks at herbology, she was good at potions without the whole conversion thing, but this is different. She can only keep succulents alive, and that's a stretch.

Maeve and Cat catch up during this weird nutrition-but-not-really-nutrition period. It's 30 minutes, they can eat, talk, go outside, but it's not called nutrition like it is back at Belmont Highschool in LA, it's called break.

"So, yes, the Ravenclaws are hot, who knew?" Maeve smiles at a boy from her DADA class. "Okay, Maeve, get it!" Cat jokes, shoving her side lightly. "The herbology professor's name is Alaric, and I'm this close to asking if his family are vampire hunters," Maeve slaps her hand over her mouth. "Not Alaric!"

"It gets even better, he looks exactly like Zayn Malik, so, maybe he has friends that look like Liam Payne and I can give them head," Maeve laughs. "Why not like Harry?" She asks Cat. "Well, as much as I like Harry and Louis," She takes a bite out of her apple, "Zayn, and Liam are much more my type."

"This is Niall erasure, and I won't stand for it!" Maeve exclaims, grabbing her hand and leading the duo towards Juris and Priscilla. "Hey!" Cat smiles at the marauders, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. It falls prettily onto her shoulders, in crinkles and waves, Remus's eyes never leave her.

"How were your guys' first classes?" James asks, looking at Cat's green skirt rather than their faces. "Potions was okay, the greasy kid hated me, but it's okay I guess, it's just fan behavior," Maeve stifles a laugh, imagining the painted nail emoji and the eye-rolling one. "I'm gonna flunk herbology, but, I guess I'll just get a tutor," She shrugs.

"Potions was meh, I guess, I can't convert numbers for shit, but, at least we're not in America!" Maeve smiles, playing with her now orange nails. "Defense was great, as much as the professor's weird, the class is cool, I don't know why you're asking me, you 4 were there."

"We're not asking you, we're asking the potential traitor!" Peter tells them. Maeve and Cat look at each other. "Is this bitch serious?" Maeve tells Cat as they walk away. "As if," Cat muses, she stops walking for a second, and turns to the table. "You know, this information probably won't be of interest now, I'm thinking Halloween, 1981. You might want to rethink your rat."

They don't dare to look back at their confused faces, they just walk off, giggling, happy.

"Hey, um Juris, I know this is odd, considering I just met you, but can you make sure, I at least eat like something, one full serving of a specific item," She asks her new friend, playing with her fork. "Of course, as long as," Cat's eyes widen, "You teach me some of your lingo," Cat nods.

Cat successfully eats a single serving of mac and cheese. She's on the verge of tears, she ate a full meal, she did it. She wants to go tell her Mom, she wants to get a warm smile, and a loving kiss. But, she's in Hogwarts, fucking Hogwarts, with her best friend, no therapist, no medication, no support system other than dead fictional characters.

She knows it sounds pathetic, especially when she's only been there for a few days, but she misses her mom. She misses her father, her sister, her niece, her grand-niece (her sister's kid's sister), her family.

As much as she wants to be excited for her year at Hogwarts, it's going to be a year without support. She's scared, so, scared.

She makes a list, what she can do to get her like back together. It's a thing she's been doing before therapy, lists somehow make it all better. Even if it's something small like how she'll tune her Cello, she'll make a list,

'HOW TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER by someone who most certainly doesn't have their shit together' Cat starts writing in a lined notebook.

'1. Get a therapist (to do that you're going to probably have to talk to Dumbledore about it, but oh well)

2\. Go on runs or exercise, quidditch will do

3\. Find out when quidditch tryouts are

4\. Figure out the timeline of life (what jokes you can or can't make ie, is John Lennon dead yet? Who knows!)

5\. Start a chart of when to do your work, it's OWL year after all!

6\. Start a diary or something stupid like that

7\. Figure out spells, and wand work, because girl, you're clueless

8\. When in doubt, make new playlists! How else are you going to spend hours listening to music figuring out whether it's sad enough or not!

9\. You got this bae, I love you!'

Cat re-reads her work, sighs triumphantly, and starts making another list on how to get that started.

She can't do shit without music, so as she starts her charms homework ('Who the hell assigns homework on the first day!' Is what she said to her partner who didn't care when they got assigned the 1-inch essay, so apparently they use the Imperial system in one class, and the Metric system in another? Ugh) the sound of Braeden Lemasters opening riff in Only friend is all she can hear.

She'll get through this year, one list at a time.


	9. vii. laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they laugh

"GIRL I DON'T CARE, THIS IS BIPHOBIA AND I won't stand for it!" Maeve whines, as she starts her Transfiguration homework. "Maeve, we're in the fucking 70's you chose to use biphobia as your excuse?" Cat whispers harshly. "Oh shit- Oh shit- um, uh," She blinks rapidly, "Was I loud?" She purses her lips, anxiously. Cat looks around, no one's nearby. "Yes, but no one's around, but I don't know, use your race as an excuse, or like misogyny, or literally anything because the world seems to hate teenage girls!"

"Pop off, Cat, I mean, wait why the fuck am I doing the Harry Styles face?" Maeve's lips are in a straight line and sucked into her mouth. Her left eyebrow was raised, her index finger brandished with rings that gleamed in the late summer sun, shining back onto her was up. "'Ello love, I'm Harry Styles, and it's 2014 and I only make this face," The shoddy British accent makes the two best friends laugh.

The laughter gets caught in the wind, it travels down the greenery, twisting through the long billowy trees that's leaves are preparing to turn into the recognizable reds and oranges of fall. The sounds of two girls finally free of some weight travels through the green grass, it flows with the leaves, down into the hidden parts of the forbidden forest that Cat is convinced exists.

Cat knows she's happy, at that moment she's perfectly content. But, as thoughts start to creep their way back into her head, the smile slowly starts to shrink. She was perfectly fucking content at home, laughing at Tik Toks, locking herself in her room listening to music and dancing for hours on end, giggling with her mom, and flirting with the pretty boys at school. She was okay, she had a therapist, a support system, she physically went to school (thank God for that), she was happy.

Suddenly, the Universe decided after such a long period of being unable to get out of bed and literally running away because her intrusive thoughts told her to either run away or cut her parent's eyes out to send to her a world of no comfort, and one friend! Not, a good move, not a good fucking move! Catherine is aware of the fact her happiness here, and what is back home, will always be different.

Laughing along as Sirius fucking Black flirts aimlessly in Transfiguration with Minerva McGonagall will always be different compared to laughing as an awkward tension builds up in the classroom filled with faces covered by masks, and teenagers down with the worlds shit as 'oops!' by Yung Gravy plays through her air pods. There will always be something superior about laughing horsley after looking at Tik Tok comments (let's be honest, the comments are always funnier than the actual video) and drowning out her father's manic episodes with reading and painfully loud music.

It's stupid, she knows it. Who the hell would pick a world at shambles over a perfect world, apparently a girl who had everything to lose. She blinks, and the thoughts vanish, the sticky residue is stuck there, the build-up of previous thoughts are there, soon enough, they won't be able to go away with a blink or thought, but maybe, if she blinks again, they'll be gone. They're not, but that can be a problem for another day.

"Ok, but, we need to like create a list, and knowing you, you probably already have," Maeve watches as Cat digs out a piece of paper and a pilot pen that she stole from Maeve. "I actually haven't."

"Why?"

"Well," She pauses, awkwardly, "So, I made a list of y'know what I needed to do to get my shit together." The crinkled paper is on the table and is being flattened out by Cat's forearm. "So, when I went to Dumbledore to find out if I could get a therapist, he said some mambo jumbo thing about how 'things will work out, and I won't need a therapist'. Like, okay girl, you're gonna be the one with blood on your hands when I run away or hurt someone because my intrusive thoughts say to, and I don't know how to cope. I still need to talk to him about that, but.

"Quidditch tryouts are September 27th, so two Saturdays from today. We'll have to get into our Quidditch game, or whatever the term is here." Maeve's eyes are gleaming with confusion, "We'll have to get into our Quidditch game? Huh. Do you um, do you mean we'll have to get our Quidditch on?"

"Yes!" Cat agreed, excitedly. "Okay, so," She starts, the excitement already gone, "I didn't make a chart of like references, but John Lennon isn't dead, and I think we should start papers of conspiracies and give it to someone, not the marauders because they'll all be like," Cat makes a 'dead face' Maeve laughs crudely, "I'm thinking Minnie."

"Yeah, Minnie will be good, we don't know who will," Same 'dead face', "Before these things. We should definitely write them a cheat sheet or something mysteriously accurate when we leave."

"Oh definitely, something like how's Elvendork, or is July 31st yet? How's the baby? Or, don't trust the rat! Or, don't trust Dumbledore!"

"Why are we not trusting Dumbledore?"

The two tense up, like they've been caught whispering by a strict teacher. Maeve rubs her forehead.

'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

'I DON'T KNOW!'

'WHAT DO I SAY?'

'SOMETHING ABOUT ADRENALINE FROM THE PREVIOUS WAR!'

'GREAT!'

The two turn around, to see the four mini cartographers looking at them with confusion and a slight tinge of anger. "Well, you see, you know Dumbledore fought with Grindelwald like during the Prohibition? Wait, no that was an American thing."

"I don't think it happened in the '20s there was like a black woman, and she wasn't discriminated against, but that would have to be," Cat rolls her finger to signify the future. "Well, he was in a war with this big bad person, who was the beginning of pure-blood supremacy, and he got so much adrenaline from it. Like the good adrenaline, like you're getting caught for doing something late at night adrenaline."

The four boys nod in recognition, "We think, that he's not stopping the war from happening because let's be honest he can stop it, for the reason that he wants that same adrenaline again." Maeve states it obviously. "He can stop the war, yeah right?" Sirius' voice is skeptical. "I mean, he knows about the Horcruxes," Cat slaps her hand over her mouth at Maeve's words. "He knows where Voldemort is! Plus, plus, Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort has ever been afraid of!"

"Hold up, Horcruxes?"

"Whatever you do!" Maeve calls out, running away from the 4. "Don't trust him!" Cat finishes, giggling, before looking towards Maeve. "What the fuck was that?"

"You think I know, it just slipped out!" Cat slaps her arm, "Are you thinking-" Maeve finishes for her, "That we destroy the Horcruxes? Yeah, let's do it, we'll need a list for that too."

A world of possibility swirls in Cat's mind as she finishes her DADA work in the Slytherin common room. The white binder on her legs is constantly jumping, due to the bounce in her left leg (Cat's been told doing it on her right is bad luck). Can they change the fucking future? Can they change the story of Harry Potter until it's no longer a story worth writing?

Is that how it works? That 2 girls can erase 7 books, stories full of life, all because of the Universe. Or, would the stories stay the same, with the same main characters, same subplots, and some plot holes? She doesn't know, and the possibility of her or Maeve changing anything freaks her out. It's this existential thing, and fuck existentialism, it's made her feel sick before, and definitely will now too.

She's out of the common room and back into her dorm room, she needs to finish up putting her things in the right places. Her shoes need to go under the bed, with all of her diaries, books, writing utensils, anything that relates to that. Her clothes are already put away, along with the endless accessories that are so fucking messy. She needs to fix her beddings, put her stuffed animals on the bed, and put her posters on the walls.

The posters of Wallows, The Bangles, Conan Gray, Arctic Monkeys, One Direction, The Smiths, The Cure, The Vaccines, Current Joys, Surf Curse, tons more. They fit all over her room, so she picks 5, Wallows, Harry Styles, The Lonely Biscuits, Surf Curse, and Meth Wax. She tapes up photos of aesthetics, movies, books, anything. It's crowded and cluttered, but she's never not liked cluttery. She'll have something to look at at night, to crowd her mind and make her exhausted. 

Once she's taped up the posters and admired her work, she starts on the bedding. She rips off the emerald green because just because she's a Slytherin, doesn't mean her favorite color is green. She puts on the faded blue comforter with black flowers. She puts the 3 pillows, 2 of the 3 were from the bedding, 1 was a Hamilton one from her Hamilton phase. She put 7 stuffed animals on the bed and folded her purple blanket that she loves.

She collapses onto the bed, and reaches under the bed, her hands grasp her large very not portable CD player, she flicks through her collection, she picks the only Green Day CD she has, Dookie. She puts it in, casts a Silencio charm, and turns the volume up high, as high as possible. She grabs the only book in her collection that she has yet to finish because she'll read it, and then stop for months, so by the time she opens it up again, she's forgotten the plot- IT by Stephen King.

It's yet to exist at this point in time, so she charms it, she makes it 'Sense and Sensibility' her least favorite book she's ever read. She reads the book for hours, sometimes reaching into her right back pocket, looking for her phone. Every time, she rolls her eyes and collapses back into the bed. She plays the same CD over and over, she lets the singer she doesn't even know the name of (don't attack her, she's much of an early 80's kind of gal) serenades her.

She feels a little bit like Remus Lupin, chain-smoking tea cigarettes because she hasn't found a real dealer, listening to music angrily, and this close to picking a fight with someone, maybe she'll pick a fight with Sirius Black. She doesn't know why she's angry, she's just reading these words, and she knows it's fiction, but there's something just slightly off-putting about the story, Stephen King's misogynistic terms, the bullying, the homophobia, the racism. It builds up in her.

She's at peak anger when someone tries to open the curtains, she rips them open, seething slightly. "Hey, Medusa, what's with the face?" Priscilla talks sassily, smirking. "I don't know, I psyched myself up, and I got angry, and I finished my tea cigarettes because apparently, no one here sells real ciggies!"

"Remus Lupin sells them," Priscilla smiles, digging one out of the pocket of her bell-bottom jeans, and lighting it with her wand.

"Well, I'll be fucking damned!" Cat laughs, crashing back onto her mattress. 

\---


	10. viii. fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they fight

CATHERINE ISLATHAD HUMS QUIETLY TO 'MS. CALIFORNIA' BY Beach Bunny in Transfiguration when a piece of paper hits her back. She looks up startled and turns around, a slight amount of anger printed onto her face. She was having a good time, she was doing her work, listening to music happily, and giggling every so often about random thoughts popping into her head. Her eyes scan the room, to see no one's looking at her, these fuckers, she thinks. But, she smiles at the nostalgia. She and her friends use to do similar things, they would write stupid things on notes, like 'whts the answer 2 #3???', 'heyyy bae, wanna go 2 the gas station l8r?' or 'wtf r we doing in class rn??' and would hide back once they've thrown the note. Cat normally recognized the handwriting. 

She picked up the balled-up note that was sitting nicely on the ground.

('What's up with all the giggles? -R')

Cat's hand hits her mouth with a soft slap, oh shit, oh shit, was Remus doing the current time equivalent of texting her? Oh God, what should she say, that she was thinking about Cole Preston, or All the Young Dudes, or the awkwardness of that one episode of Criminal Minds when they all say 'Wheels up' or 'I ain't never seen two pretty friends, always one of them got to be ugly!' from the most previous month, October, the whipped coffee and the 'I'm a bitch, I'm a boss' trend from ages ago.

('Lots of things, but specifically the majority of last school year in general :) Why? -*Drawing of cat*') 

She throws it discretely at Remus and ducks her head down, smiling. Soon enough, a transfigured bird falls into her lap. She tries to act nonchalant but, it's Remus sending her notes, not just Grayson from Chicano Lit. She doesn't see it, but Remus smiles at the small doodle of the cat. 

('The entirety of last year? Did some crazy Hollywood scandal happen? Like, did you meet some big celebrity, you guys fell in love, but when you broke his heart (you seem like a heartbreaker) he overdosed on some big Hollywood drug, and die? Just wanted to know :) -R')

With a warm smile, Cat starts writing furiously. But, when Professor McGonnagal comes walking towards her, her wrinkled hand out, Cat pulls her wand out from behind her ear, points it at the piece of paper, and mumbles, "Incendio!" The class watches in disbelief as the paper lights up, the orange flames lick the paper, destroying the nice cursive and horrible chicken scratch. "Miss. Islathad, care to explain why you did that?"

"Y'know what, I would." Cat smiles smugly, despite knowing she'd get a detention. "Cat I swear to God if you embarrass yourself," Maeve confesses under her breath, Lily looks at her, "Hmm?" Maeve just waves her off. "I was doing little doodles, on the paper, and I can't do realism, so they're abstract drawings, and some people would find it offensive." Cat lies easily, smiling up at the teacher. "Now, Ms. Islathad, I know that's not true, just tell me who you were passing notes with." McGonagall's voice is calm, yet demanding. 

"But, Professor, I'm not a snitch," Maeve tenses, she knows what Cat's about to say. "And why is that?" Cat takes a deep breath, preparing herself to be given her first detention. "Well haven't you heard? Snitches get stitches, and it would be such a shame if my-" The class laughs, Cat smiles brightly, she loves making people laugh. She likes seeing them breathless, eyes filled with joy, and their bright rosy cheeks. It's such an experience, that she's willing to make a fool of herself for. She leans her head down, calming her face down, hoping she can manipulate her way out of detention.

She twirls her hair discretely, and rubs under her eyes, her cheeks, and nose to give her a more innocent look. "I'm sorry, Professor," Her voice is a tad bit higher, just to make it more feminine. "It's just, I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble, and I can't help being sarcastic. That's how you had to be back home, or else you'd get trampled, and bullied, you'd be left defenseless, with no barriers. And, I get that it's different here, but it's such a change, and I'm not used to it yet." Her eyes are glossy, she's pushed out her cheeks, and made her lips plumper, key items in her manipulation. She doesn't make an excuse for detention, that would've brought more attention to that. 

Minerva takes a deep breath, "Fine," The bell rings, "You all may go," Cat picks up her messenger bag, and bolts out of the room quietly, in a mix of students. She accidentally bumps into a blonde, her eyes flicker to her face, it's Marlene Mckinnon. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" Cat apologizes, "It's fine, hey you're one of the new girls right?" Marlene's eyes examine the Slytherin girl's face. Her pale eyeshadow compliments her large dark red eyeliner wings. The contour on her cheekbones and nose makes her look gaunt, and almost dead. But, the light pink on her lips and highlight on the tip of her nose brings her back to life. 

The makeup almost doesn't work, but when she's smiling brightly at Marlene, it fits. "That's me!" Cat pauses for a moment, looking around awkwardly, "You're the one who just manipulated Minnie into not giving you detention, right?" Cat smiles largely. "Yeah, that's me."

"How? I mean, that was crazy good."

"I've been good at manipulation my whole life, it's a toxic trait. Whenever I want out or in on something serious, or just to my advantage, I use it."

"Wicked!" Marlene looks at her, "Hey, listen, I gotta get to Herbology, but I'd love to talk to you sometime, I'm Marlene!" Cat nods, "See you, Marlene," There's a pep in Cat's step for her last period. 

"Hey, bestie!" Maeve tells Cat, doing a peace sign and sticking her tongue out before throwing her mahogany arm over Cat's robe covered shoulder. "Hey bae, what are we doing today?" Cat questions as the duo that would soon become a staple at Hogwarts walk over to the spot they've already claimed as their own. "We gotta do our homework, and then do you wanna try Quidditch? We can like talk with the Marauders, or Priscilla and Juris and see if they wanna." 

"Let's do it, m to the b!" Cat exclaims, twirling onto the seat. "M to the b?" Maeve remembers the August trend, but questions as to why Cat said it. "Like, it's m to the b it's to the b it's m-m-m-m-m to the b!" 

"No, I remember the trend, but why did you mention it?" Maeve asks, "I just wanted to," She shrugs. "Nobody thinks what I think," Cat smiles, as she pulls out her Care of Magical Creatures work. "God, not the old trends," Maeve smiles and rolls her eyes. Once Maeve has a pencil out, she tries to start writing, but due to the lack of music, she can't. "What are we going to listen to today?" 

"I'm thinking, Harry's first solo album," Cat offers, starting her work on what 'XXX' creatures are. "Oh, so we want to be sad?" 

"We want to be in the middle because Carolina and Meet Me in the Hallway are in the same album," Cat giggles. "Perfect, so halfway sad," Maeve agrees. "Halfway sad." 

One Harry Styles and Inner Wave album later, they're done with their work. "Let's go find them, and hope we don't humiliate ourselves. Where do you reckon they'll be?" Maeve wonders, checking her pocket watch for the time. "Either their dorm or outside." Cat watches as Maeve does mental math, figuring out if she should eat. "Can we get a snack first?" 

"Sure," Cat could go for a snack. They eat enough food so they're not hungry, but they won't vomit, because holy shit Cat hates throwing up. She hates the acidy taste in her mouth that she gets before throwing up, she hates having to stick her fingers down her throat, she hates how her throat feels raw, she hates how her stomach feels like it's eating itself, she hates sitting by the toilet afterward and crying, she hates it so much. 

They make it to the Gryffindor common room, "Pygmy Puff," The door swings open. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are sitting around James as he tries to explain something. "What are you doing in here?" Sirius asks with contempt. "We were going to ask you guys something," Maeve smiles, which doesn't help the situation. "Why would we want to help a greasy Slytherin?" 

"Pardon?" Cat laughs in disbelief, here they go again. 

"I said, you're a greasy Slytherin, that no one will like!" Cat peers into his brain, searching for something he wouldn't want her to say. She doesn't find anything. 

"Black, I think you should really, shut the fuck up because I don't think you can take a punch." 

He steps closer, "You want to test that out?" 

"Sirius," Remus calls out, testing him. The two about to be in a fight ignore him. 

She smiles brightly, it's sweet and loving. But, her eyes reek of anger, and discontent. "I do," He swings at her, she swings back. Her rings hit his cheekbone. He pulls out his wand, but she grabs it and pockets it. "Don't bring a knife to a gunfight, Black!" It's odd but true. Cat could snap his wand in half, she could damage it, with the amount of adrenaline running through her, she won't feel the punches until tomorrow morning. He throws a punch that brazes her jaw. 

"Aw, did your mummy not teach you how to fight? I think it's because she was too busy using unforgivable curses on you." She knows she's hit a spot because he stops cold in his tracks, he rams at her. She crashes onto the floor, him on top of her, "Well isn't this-" He punches her. She twists and turns, getting her fair share in. 

Cat doesn't hear the "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" all around the room, all she can hear is her blood pumping, her breaths, and his grunts of anger. Eventually, Professor McGonnagal comes into the room, and Sirius and Cat are as far apart as possible. The Transfiguration professor looks at them in expectance, eyes flicking their faces. Cat won the fight. 

Sirius had been hit on the cheek, jaw, and nose, multiple times. There were cuts on his face, thanks to Cat's rings. Cat's fingers were red at the knuckles and joints. Sirius's were pink, not even cut. Cat's face was sore on her jaw, and right below her temple. With Cat's attitude, rings, adrenaline, and previous experience, Sirius didn't really stand a chance. The two looked at each other, before pointing their fingers at each other. 

"He did it!"

"She did it!" 

Maeve almost laughed at their childishness. "Go to Madam Pomfrey to get your wounds cleaned up. During this time, I will find out who provoked this fight, and from that, I will assign detentions, but you both have detention tonight in my office." The two stand there awkwardly, "Go!" They do. 

Halfway through the tension-filled silence, Cat starts laughing. "I'm sorry..." She trails off, laughing. "For what?" He snaps, making Cat laugh louder. "For calling you out on your punching skills," It's not even that funny, but she's high on adrenaline. "That was pretty funny," Sirius admits. 

"Sorry, for uh saying that shit about your mom," Sirius just waves her off. "It's true, plus I'm out of there anyway," She smiles. 

"Since we've got all of that anger out of us, friends?" She sticks out her left hand. Sirius hesitates, and hundreds of thoughts flow through his head. She's a Slytherin, she's new, he knows nothing about her, she just got into a fight with him, she knew hidden things about everyone. But, she could've told Minnie that she was passing notes with Remus, and she didn't. That's all it took, being polite to his friend, "Friends," He agrees. 

\--

hi! enjoy!


	11. ix. girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they interact with the girls

THERE'S A REASON WHY CAT'S MOST PLAYED PLAYLIST is called 'I was a kid, and I had never been happier'. It's not only the fact it's her most popular playlist with over 10,000 followers, it's because of the serotonin it gives her. It's a mix of music from 2010-2015, and the summer of 2019. They're her peak periods, the periods filled this inexplicable joy, songs that make a smile ease itself onto her face. They're the perfect songs, that leave Cat speechless with cliche smiles and smile creases.

Monday afternoons have always owned Cat's heart. There's a little bit of reason for it. All of her milestones, happy bits of life, enjoyment of the world, have happened on Monday afternoons. This particular Monday afternoon, she's sitting in the 5th year Gryffindor girls dorm room, while her playlist plays quietly as she, Maeve, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas do homework together. They all nod their heads to the song, occasionally what the song is called, and the lyrics.

It was awkward at first, Cat had beat up their friend, and they hadn't seen the part where they made up. Cat hadn't gotten a formal introduction either. They had come into the room, laughing about how Cat's older sister was afraid of butterflies, and when they were in Costa Rica, her sister, Jackie, ran away from the butterfly, screaming. "It was a cute butterfly too, I don't get why Jackie was so scared of it-," Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene, had stopped their conversation. "Cat, what the fuck keep walki-. Oh, hey!" Maeve waved her hand, playing with her cornrow braids. "I hope you don't mind, the Slytherin dorm room gives me heebie-jeebies, and we wanted to work together."

"You have a wicked right hook," Lily tells her, "I mean you really put Sirius in his place, he deserved it." Cat laughs at Lily's truthful comment. "I mean, my friend Severus," Dorcas rolls her eyes, "Not Severus, Lily, love, that 15-year-old scumbag is a dick," Lily just hits her arm. "Well," Lily smiles.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Cat lies to both Lily, Mary, and Dorcas. She has met them but in her mind. In the stories that she creates as she falls asleep at night, or storms her mind while she listens to Ms. Biria drown on about calculus. They're loud and nice, and they don't take shit from anyone. They're bitches, because they have to be, they have to stay afloat in a man's world. Dorca's is Black, Mary is mixed, segregation was abolished about 10 years ago. But, racism will live on forever. "My bad, I'm Dorcas," She's pretty.

There was never one set fancast for Dorcas, so Cat's just created this one person in her head for Dorcas, and she embodies it well. Her hair is in a big afro and is teased perfectly. She has a perfectly defined nose with a small bump. Her face is defined, and skinny, and she's beautiful. She's not whitewashed like all the fancasts because god forbid there's truly a Black character in the Harry Potter fandom (Like, yeah, there are mixed fan casts, but there aren't enough Black actresses for perfect fancasts, so the fandom always goes with the whiter version).

Her voice is a level above coarse, it's pretty, and feminine, while being masculine, Dorcas really is an it girl.

"Nice to meet you," Cat shakes her hand. Next, is Mary. Mary has always been Sofia Bryant in Cat's head. She's looked for Jamaican actresses but has always been unable to find one, so she goes with the actress Cat has been in love with since I am not okay with this came out. She's not a carbon copy, she's Mary, more confident, and loud than Dina would ever be. "I'm Mary, Mary MacDonald," Mary's smile is warm, it's home, and fits her better than any clothes she'll ever buy.

"Catherine, Catherine Islathad."

Lily shakes Cat's hand with no hesitance. "Lily Evans," Lily's almost an exact copy of Sophie Skelton, with her bright red hair, but instead of light brown eyes, her eyes are a beautiful green. They're not a striking green like Cat has imagined, more of an emerald green, that would shine beautifully in the California winter sun. Mainly, because the spring and summer sun would be too bright, and make her eyes almost diluted. The fall sun in Europe has seemed to disappoint Cat, it's not as warm, and you rarely ever get to bathe in it. The fall sun back home is almost perfect, but just not there. The winter sun, however, is what her eyes need. It's warm, but just enough. You always stay outside, to bask in the warmth buried under the chill.

"Catherine," She smiles awkwardly. "Well," Maeve clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth, "We're going to do homework, would it be okay to play music, none of you have ever heard?" She's cocky, but she knows the information is true, Maeve rarely listens to music released before the 1980s.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but, plants need oxygen to live, right?" The group nods, "So, then, why the fuck are we putting in an airtight cage, it just doesn't make sense to me, how the hell is it going to photosynthesize?" Cat smiles, remembering a project she did in science the previous year. It was when 'rise and shine' was popular on tik tok, she made a project on photosynthesis, and Kylie was the sun, Stormi was the flower. She has fond memories of writing that Kylie the sun would always wake Stormi the flower up with 'rIiIsE aNd sHIiiinE' they would get into a fight, and Kylie would neglect Stormi. Without the sun Stormi would die.

"Photosynthesize?" Dorcas asks, Maeve has forgotten the fact they don't do sciences at Hogwarts. "It's how plants grow, they need nutrients from the soil, water, and the sun, without it, they would die," Cat explains, knowing 7th-grade science was when Maeve said fuck school. "Oh, make sense," Dorcas smiles cheesily, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, no, don't worry, her mom," Cat points at Maeve, "Is a biochemist, she teaches us, everything," Cat lies, but doesn't. Maeve's mom is a biochemist, but she doesn't teach them.

"Oh, makes sense," Dorcas smiles, and Marlene's pinky rubs her knee. Cat's seen it, she knows Maeve does too because her leg hits Cat'agressively. "Play, the song from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world, after the 'I'm a feminist but, this song makes me forget about it' song." Maeve smiles, humming the rhythm of 'Everywhere I go' by Hollywood undead. Cat agrees, pulling out a CD in a case with the words 'Same feel, but different lyrics,' her eyes scan the back and skip to song 4.

Before pressing play, Cat pauses, "This song, is misogynistic, very misogynistic, but it hits. And, if you guys want us to stop listening, we'll move onto the next song. But, pro side, if you look at it like it's a song by a lesbian, it hits different," She doesn't single anyone out, hoping not to make them uncomfortable. "Misogynistic? I'm not so sure about that," Mary comments, making eye contact with her 3 other friends. "Trust me, it's a good song," Maeve smiles.

The beginning of the song builds up, and the 3 girls who have never heard the song, move their heads around, but one lyric seems to bother Lily. "Grab bear, grab rear?" She asks after pausing the song. "We did say it was misogynistic," Cat pulls up her finger, cringing slightly.

The song progresses, and as Cat starts to prepare herself for the best part, she looks at Maeve, the two make eye contact and start counting down from 5. "5...4...3...2..1! WHEN I START DRINKING! MY DICK DOES ALL MY THINKING! HOES WANT TO BE SCENE WITH ME, AND I LIKE THEIR BIG THICK TITTIES!" Lily stops the music. "Absolutely fucking not, absolutely not," Marlene looks at her slightly offended.

"But, I liked the music."

"Marlene!" Dorcas slaps her arm, "Ow! How could you wound my arm, right as Quidditch season is about to start, you wound me, Dorcas!" Dorcas rolls her eyes, "Yeah right, your just weak! Marlene gasps and tackles Dorcas. "Gentlemen, gentleman!" Lily calls, pulling Marlene off of Dorcas, "We have homework to do, and we have to listen to this new song to cleanse our pallets after that very interesting song," Lily sends a look to Maeve.

"Hey! Don't look at me, look at her, she played the song," She nudges Cat. "You, meanie, I just played the song, I wasn't the one to suggest it!" Cat looks offended. "Anyway, let's play the song. I have a question for the 4 of you," The 4 all look at Cat, they had been whispering angrily to Marlene about not attacking Dorcas. "Should we listen to the original song or the equally good cover? Keep in mind, the equally good cover is in a movie, and when we watch the movie, we can listen to the song."

"The original."

"The original."

"The cover."

"The original," Maeve's about to plays the song, but she tells the group, "Don't tell me to pause it, it's one of those songs you'll have to listen to in one go and then asses later." She looks at Cat, they nod, they won't dance to the song, but will only make hand movements and move their heads around. When the chorus begins, Marlene starts to bop her head, it's not what she'd normally listen to, but it's good. She smiles, she could get used to this music, and maybe, the people who come with it.

Cat's hair that is in a claw clip bun hits the side of her head, and she moves it around, with her eyes closed, and arms behind her. Her sunglasses keep sliding down her nose, but she refuses to take them off. Her neck is long, and semi usually covered in blemishes is pale and rosey with a slight tan. She knows she looks good, Cat knows she's the beauty standard, and she'll sure as hell use it to her advantage. There's a reason she has the color wheel memorized and always knows what patterns go best with what.

"Send you my love on a wire

Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh," Maeve sings, twisting her hair, and closing her eyes. With intent eyes, Cat watches everyone's reactions. It's clear Lily enjoys it, with her little tap of a foot, and drumming of fingers, but then there are her thoughts. Cat normally won't peer into someone's mind but, it's too fun not to know. 'This is not so bad, oh, I like this part.' Are some of her normal thoughts while the song blasts loudly.

Mary was hesitant on the song, because why wouldn't she be after the previous song. But the song had a nice beat and fun lyrics, she could definitely listen to it while hanging out with friends. Marlene enjoyed it thoroughly, it's nice, and loud, but perfect. Dorcas likes it because Marlene likes it, she has her own thoughts, yeah, but she doesn't really love it too much. She'll listen to it when Marlene does, and soon enough she'll love it more than anything.

"Hey my Lily Flower," James calls into the room, leaning into the doorway. "Go away you arrogant toerag!" Peter peaks into the room to make sure no one's changing or is not appropriate. He gives his friends a nod, and walks into the room, "Wait, we never said you could come in," Dorcas stands up and Marlene follows.

"What are you doing here?" James asks Cat, she rolls her eyes but the boys don't see it. "I'm committing mass murder, kamikaze, no that's a suicide mission uh, fuck, who's a mass murderer," There's an awkward pause, "Anyway. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" She jokes, her voice is breathy and she's holding back an almost laugh. "Bothering my Lily flower, obviously, what are you blind?"

"No, I but I think you are," She retorts. "Haha very funny," His face is deadpan, and Maeve just grimaces because lord it isn't funny. "I know, I'm giving John Mulaney a run for his money," Maeve slaps her arm, "Who's John Mulaney?" Mary asks, and Cat clams up. "A comedian, he's really funny," Cat tells the truth.

"Who funny could he really be?" Remus questions, "Yeah, funnier than us," Sirius challenges crossing his arms, "No way," Peter muses, "Absolutely not," James smirks.

"Considering the fact I've laughed maybe once in your presence, I'm gonna say yeah, he is," Cat teases.

"When I see this John Mulaney," James puffs his chest, "I'm gonna challenge him to a comedy duel," Lily laughs and James looks proud. "A- a comedy duel? What are you gonna do, wave your wand around and say stupid things?"

"Hey!"

\--


	12. x. Ravenclaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they gossip

CAT LEARNS THAT PRISCILLA HATES THE WIZARDING WORLD and most of the people in it. Juris had invited Cat and Maeve, but Maeve had decided to spend her time actually doing work, (who knew Maeve would want to do work!) Cat had left the Slytherin dorm room in a slip dress, red cardigan, black tights, and black Doc Martens, her hair pulled back in a headband. Juris was dressed in a 60's plaid skirt and block-colored button up. It's a cute outfit, just not with the current decade. Her black boots echoing loudly against the pristine Hogwarts floor.

"So, sixties fashion, what's the tale?" She wants to get closer to Juris. She'll hopefully be friends with her, she'll have to spend an unusually long school year (the ones back home are from August to May with 5 weeks worth of break) there, alone in a common room filled with mainly blood supremacists. She needs to form an alliance, someone like Juris is the perfect friend. Juris smiles at the question, like no one, has ever asked her that. Catherine thinks that no one ever has.

"My parents, they're completely opposed to muggle things," Juris's face crinkles as she smiles, Cat smiles back. Cat's kind in nature, if someone smiles, she'll smile back. She'll run to someone if they need anything, even if they wouldn't do it back. It's just part of her. She often thinks that it's because her mother is a nurse, she has to have a good bedtime manner and needs to always help anyone. But, genes don't really work like that. "So, this," Juris points to her pretty clothes, "Is my way of rebelling. I try to go to these muggle second-hand stores, and people are selling their clothes from the last decade, so they can be in with the new decade."

"Sounds good, you're going to have to take me to a second-hand store one of these days!" Juris nods, playing with her skirt. They make it up to the Ravenclaw tower, Juris isn't out of breath, while Cat has to lean over, her hands on her side, panting. "How are you?" Cat takes another deep breath, she can go far, but the stairs will be the death of her. "So fit, I cannot do these stairs, dear God," She pants heavily, standing up, pushing up her sunglasses. "Well, Pri is my best friend, and she hates the Slytherin dorm because she's muggle-born, so I always come to her dorm room!" She smiles as she knocks on the knocker.

Priscilla pulls open the door, her lips covered in pink gloss, and a bright smile on her face. They walk into her dorm, Cat pulls a pack of gum out of her bra, she pulls out a stick. "Want one?" She offers, holding out the pack, Priscilla nods her head but Juris declines. Priscilla pops the gum in her mouth and starts chewing it. She pockets it. "So, Priscilla, what's your life at Hogwarts like?" Priscilla smiles mischievously.

"Don't start," Juris groans into her hands, collapsing onto Priscilla's bed. "It's utter shit," Priscilla starts, playing with her record player and putting in Abbey Road, a classic, but not one of Cat's favorites. Cat sits on the rug, it's comfy, but leaning her back into the stiff bedpost isn't. "Do you mind if I use a pillow," She points awkwardly to her back, Priscilla's face twists, "Sorry, but no," That's when Cat first realizes. Her pants are frail, and everything looks baggy on her, she doesn't have the money for it.

She smiles, eyes crinkling, perfect teeth showing, it's okay. She leans forward, her lower back touching the bottom of the bed frame, she knows it'll hurt, but it'll be okay. "My family is poor, and I'm a muggle-born, so I get," Juris curls her fingers, "Bullied a lot. But, I'm a Metamorphagus!"

"No way!" Cat tries her best to match Priscilla's energy, she does. Priscilla's hands were by her side, but now they're flowing in the late summer, early fall air. They're dancing and creating words, tainting their ears, and forming sentences with grand gestures and small flicks of a wrist. 'Come together' has just started playing, and for that moment with wild hand movements that are about to form, the song will never end.

"Yes, way! So, it's pretty cool, because I can turn myself into practically anyone, so why would I want to turn myself into an ugly piece of shit!" Her eyes are wide and determined. "Pri! Maybe there's a reason they fucking bully you, calling them ugly and all." Juris trails off. "Well, I'm just telling the truth, and I have told them this to their faces." Cat realizes Priscilla's bold, she's almost a mean girl, with Regina George and Gretchen Weiners flowing in her mannerism.

"So bold, so fucking bold," Juris rolls her eyes, getting up to change the album. "Hey!" Priscilla snaps, protecting her record player. "The Beatles suck," She begins, prepared to admit that she hates their music, despite the fact her best friend loves them. "Well you seem to want to suck Regulus's dick, but I don't tell you that's a sucky idea!" Cat's mouth drops, Juris smiles, and laughs, "Oh that was so not fair game!" She sits back down, "Well, it is when we're in my room!"

They're not a perfect duo, but they're most likely the only person they've got. "Isn't Regulus, like your soon-to-be-husband? You can still give him head, but he's 14, so... Catching a case might not be so fun," Cat looks bored, but her eyes are gleaming with amusement. She's waiting to hear more, she loves drama, even if it doesn't love her. Juris laughs, "Well, I don't deserve any less than a 14-year-old, am I right?"

'Shit,' Cat almost rolls her eyes but just smiles at the girl. She hates self-deprecating jokes, she's had to deal with too many people like that. It's mentally exhausting, bullshit, and no good for anyone. "No one deserves a horny 14-year-old that's just a mummy's boy," Priscilla rubs her friends back, "I'm good at school, I'm smart, but these idiots are just in my way. I want to become a dragonologist." Cat bites back a smile, Charlie Weasley.

"Most wizards are idiots, but the only reason I like this school is because of the food, I have endless pen ink, and," Juris cringes, "Don't say him," She mutters, "Severus Snape!" There's a dazed look in her eyes. They're filled with hope, and a crush that's been manifesting itself in her heart for years. The crush will either ruin you or fill you with love and hope. If it doesn't go the way you please, all you'll see is darkness.

Not the 'oh all my possibilities are gone, and I'm depressed' darkness, but subtle darkness. A 'Poor me, but don't pity me,' darkness. You'll wonder why didn't they like you, you were nice to them, snarky, helpful, you pushed and you pulled, but it wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough? Why couldn't you have been the perfect person for them, why didn't spark show up for them? Why didn't they like you? Why weren't you enough?

It'll be all you can see for months, and if everything works out your way, after a few bumps in the road, the pain will go away, and you won't go rebounding to their friends in hopes you'll get close to the person your heart begged for most, you'll be able to see clearly. It took Cat a year and a half to see clearly, and even now, the darkness still creeps in when she's at her peak.

If they like you back, everything will be enhanced. You'll breathe easy at night, with a grin on your face. You were enough, they have the spark, the butterflies, the mental scoldings, they had it too. Some parts will be iffy, you've waited so long for this moment, you want everything to be perfect, you try to force things to be perfect, with overly cute dates, and bumping your nose during your first kiss with them. The light won't consume you, because no good thing will ever consume you, not really, not in this world, with these problems. But, the light will always remind you, of the good, of the fact hope worked.

Nothing is perfect, so the light will end. The world will go back to the way it was, even a little duller, and you'll destroy everything that held the memories of them. You'll rip up the notes you passed in 5th period English, burn the yellow-orange crew neck that smelled like them, cut off or dye the hair they played with on starry nights, and reinvent yourself, so you won't be the person they loved.

The good will never outlive the bad because, by the time you outlive the bad, all the good memories will have been tainted into lies that will never ever bring you joy again.

"Severus Snape?" Cat asks, judgment being forced down her throat so Priscilla won't know that he's a horrible person. "He called me an idiot the first time I met him, he's mean, he's pretty though," Cat admits. Adult Severus Snape is not her type, but she's been obsessed with Louis Garrel ever since she saw him in Little Women. Maeve would've hit her on the shoulder if she said that in her presence, but Maeve's not here, so oh well. "Catherine! You're supposed to be on my side!" Juris tells her, getting on her knees, and feigning offense. "However will we convince her that Severus Snape is scum and doesn't deserve her? Ow!" Priscilla smacked the back of her head.

"I think she knows, deep down, but refuses to admit it!" Cat admits and shakes her head. "Priscilla no! He's not worth it!" Cat imitates Ron in Prisoner of Azkaban, "Yeah, no, Priscilla! He's not worth it!" Juris's accent enhances it, Priscilla tries not to laugh, but Juris incorrectly pronouncing 'Worth' sends her into laughs. A bell rings, Cat jumps, she'll never get used to how much it sounds like the one back home.

The three walk down to the great hall, Cat smiles at people, even if they don't smile back. "What's so interesting about Severus?" Cat asks, but she knows her personal answer, nothing, at all. Severus Snape is a dick who bullies literal children just because he didn't get the girl and was bullied. Cat used to comment 'Severus Snape slander is always tolerated' on Tik Tok posts, and tended to fight with people who liked him, because how could they like him? There's really nothing that will ever convince her to like Snivellus Snape.

"He's smart and he's nice to me, and he's pretty," Juris laughs at nice. "And he's a pureblood supremacist, but you chose to ignore that," Cat agrees. She waves them goodbye and sits down next to Maeve. "How was your studying?" Maeve tilts her neck, there's a hickey. "Oh my god, who?" Maeve just shrugs, "Some random Ravenclaw 6th year," She whispers. "Tell me everything," She does.

It feels like back home. 

\--


	13. xi. quidditch

THE WARM MID DAY FALL AIR CALMS CAT’S nerves just for a moment. She’s holding a towel in one hand, her overpriced Hydro Flask covered in stickers, and lanyards in the other. Nerves were racing in her stomach, but the grin on her face confused her new friends, to say the least. She can’t remember the last time she’s been this anxious yet excited. Well- “You ready?” Maeve asks, turning towards Cat, biting her lip. “Oh hell no, we’re gonna fly,” Cat breathes airly, “We might not, we might just, fall, and die,” Maeve points out. 

“Don’t we love an optimistic friend!” Cat feigns excitement, “And the pessimistic bitch!” Maeve retorts, Cat smiles, “Yup, love being the pessimistic bitch,” When Cat actually steps into the middle of the field her heart drops. She gets nostalgia, the smell of freshly cut grass, warm sun boiling on their skin, people laughing and playing, music playing faintly in the background, camp. She remembers it vividly. The smells and colors still living in her mind, creating storms that can cause smiles or tears. The summer of 2019 will always come back to get her, and this time it comes with the taste of Dr. Pepper and Carmex chapstick.   
She can hear the sounds of trumpets, baritones, sax’s, clarinets, and flutes play faintly. But the orchestra she used to play in drowns it out. She can hear the 2nd chair complaining about the California sun (Cat always laughed because they were in the mountains, not Socal), the first chair violin preparing the solo with the viola (cellists were always left out in solo’s for some bitchy reason). She hears the basses tuning their low strings, she hears laughter, and shushes, she hears childhood love. She hears her laugh that comes out broken, with quiet breaths. 

She hears the summer of 2019, the Tik Tok songs, stalking Benji and JeyJey on Twitter and Tik Tok, eyes widening at some tweets and photos, vsco girls with their metal straws and puka shell necklaces. She hears never-ending story, the taste of cherry 7-11 slushies on the tip of her tongue. She feels infinite, she knows her tunnel story, she was perfect in the summer of 2019, with her by her side, her smooth hands always against hers. The polaroids hidden in a red guess glasses case make her bite her tongue, and hear a tuba playing always slightly flat. She hears paper fluttering, pencils scratching, and quiet hums. She hears the best time of her life and it’s all so difficult to not cry. 

Maeve gets a similar wave of nostalgia, but a different kind. She tastes adrenaline, she feels sweat on her back, and the sun drowning her. Her summer of 2019 was spent playing soccer in New England. She hears her teammates asking her about life in California, the sound of horns honking, and Gatorade bottles being opened. She sees the outline of her summer boyfriend, her first proper boyfriend. She feels his ring covered hands, tastes the nicotine on his tongue, but the taste of the cliche orange slices after practice overpowers it and feels his fluffy hair. She feels the excitement of getting a letter in the mail from Cat. 

She feels her phone in her hand, her summer friends around her as they dance, make shitty POV’s, and just watch Tik Toks together. She feels the uniform she wore most afternoons while working at the local Krogers, she feels the fancy socks that her mother insisted she bought. She feels the cool nights that she had never experienced. She hears her music from the art hoe phase she still loves dearly, she feels sun, laughter, content, enjoyment. She feels safe, the last summer before it all went to shit was safe. 

They both feel nothing and everything as they stand on the field. They look at each other, recognizing the pain, love, and mixed feelings that rise to the surface. “Ready to kick some ass?” Cat nods, she feels like Bill Denbrough, for some odd reason, she’s always resonated with Mike a lot more than any other character from IT, but then again, she hasn’t read the book, she was just deep in the lore on social media. “Well, let’s go kick it,” They run up to the side of the field. 

James, Sirius, Marlene, Priscilla, and Juris are waiting anxiously for them. “Good morning, Vietnam!” Maeve cringes at her own words. “Was that a Michael Scott impression, or like from the,” Her fist pounds lightly on her thigh, “Whatever movie that was from?” Maeve just moves on, bouncing her feet. “So,” Sirius puckers his lips, pushing hair out of his face. “That’s what you’re wearing?” He looks directly at Cat. She looks down at herself, she has on basketball shorts, a thin exercise shirt, and a sports bra. 

“Yeah?” She looks at Maeve who is wearing a similar outfit. “Seems a little interesting…” He trails off, “Well that family ring seems a little interesting, considering you don’t even like your family, but…” Her words bite, she moves on. “I want to try being a beater,” Confidence flows out of her mouth, Juris nods, “We are looking for one now.” Marlene looks pleased to see another girl in such a ‘masculine’ position or whatever the hell that is. “Are you sure?” Sirius starts Maeve curls her hand, ready to punch him. “That takes some muscle,” Maeve jumps at him, protecting her best friend. 

“Hey!” James pulls Maeve off of his best mate. “So beater. But first, Maeve what do you want to try out for?” She bites her inner cheek, “Keeper,” She’s confident, but a British almost slips through. Her suppressed smile lights up her face, “Did you?” Cat asks, making hand movements, her eyes twisting into shapes. “Yeah,” Maeve confirms, covering her mouth with her hand. James nods, clearly confused but goes with it, “I’ll get the stuff, Marlene wanna help?” She nods, walking towards the shed to grab brooms and the quidditch kit. 

“Do we have any warmups to do, or?” Maeve asks, but Cat hits her arm, she’s not in the mood to run, stretch, do a little cardio all for a flying lesson. Sirius nods, he can challenge Cat. Even though they’ve made the treaty, he still has this rage for her. “Yeah, we have to run around the Quidditch Pitch,” He lies through his teeth, but he’s a Black, it’s easy. “Race you,” She slaps his back and starts the run. She doesn’t know the length of the pitch, but she’s run a 5k in 17 minutes, so, it’ll be okay.   
Sirius forgot she did track, so she’s zooming past him, she makes little jokes in her head, laughing and acting out scenarios, because what else would you do on a run? She knows the only reason Sirius told her this so they could race. She stops running, completely stands still until Sirius catches up to her. She sits down, re-ties her shoes, does her hair in french braids, and sings the entirety of Marlboro Nights by Lonely God before he catches up. He’s sped up by now and is clearly out of breath.   
“Looking a little tired there, Black,” She exaggerates, still walking. “Shut up!” He grumbles, she waits until he’s a good ¾ finished with the track, she stopped running halfway through the track. She takes a large breath and runs. She runs fast like a serial killer is chasing her, she takes large steps, evenly pacing her breath. She sees Sirius tiring out, she knows she’s annoyed him, she pushes, and pushes, running to the beat of a song she can’t remember the name of because she saw it in a Tik Tok months ago, and she’s creating it in her head. 

She beats him easily. After a few composed breaths, a sip of cold water (which isn’t what you should drink when working out, but Cat could care less) she’s good, she’s ready to fly. James looks amused when Sirius comes back sweating, he looks at her, “How did you do that?” She pauses for a moment, “I live in Highland Park, now I know you have absolutely no clue how that matters but, there’s an ungodly amount of pollution, hills, creepy men, and just all-around bad vibes. Oh and I did track,” She adds it like it’s an afterthought. 

James hands each girl a broom, he gives them a few lessons. “This is how you take off,” He pushes himself off the ground, “This is how you land,” He leans down slowly, taking control of the broom. He gives good examples, they’re just too anxious and excited to pay attention. Marlene teaches Cat how to swing the beater bat, Cat’s played baseball and she can guarantee you, that shit is so different. James, Marlene, Juris, and Priscilla give them an encouraging look, the two newbies look at each other, they can do this.

Cat pushes off, the air blows in her face, her feet aren’t touching the warm sun-kissed grass. They’re dangling in the air, her beat-up converse floating, she’s flying. When she makes the revelation, her best friend looks at her, they’re barely up in the air, but they’re in the air. A perfect grin blooms on their faces, it’s indescribable, but Cat will try her best to think how they can be formed. 

They’re the grins that burn, the creases cutting into your flesh as you laugh at a joke with your friend, constantly adding onto it, until it’s so overwhelmingly funny. They’re the grins that you get after showing up to school mad, you plan to be mad until you arrive in the first period, and everyone is suddenly an amazing comedian. They’re the grins you get while in a car listening to the good songs on the radio after an amazing day out, just basking in the silence. They’re the grins when you’re reading late at night, when you’re supposed to be asleep, listening to music when you’re parents check in on you, you stick your phone under your pillow, and have to bury your face in your pillow so you don’t laugh. They’re perfect grins that everyone should know, at least Cat hopes so. 

They soar into the air, flying forward, the air pushing their hair back. Maeve regrets letting Cat not braid her hair when she asked if she wanted her to. Maeve can’t braid her hair for shit, so she really should’ve accepted. Maeve ignores it because she’s flying on a fucking broom. She swoops down to get the bat from Marlene, Marlene looks proud of her, despite barely knowing her. She winks, before flying back up, doing spins, and laughing chaotically. James throws a quaffle at her, she hits it with ease, losing her balance in the beginning. She does a 360 around the broom, eyes closing shut, she spins multiple times, she finally gets her balance upside down.   
Her feet and hands tingle, the same tingle you get when you're somewhere high, or thinking of something you have to do but makes you nervous. She pulls herself up, her bat still in her hand, without a second of a pause, James throws it back, she ducks, “WHAT THE FUCK?” She asks, calling out, she almost got hit in the head. “QUIDDITCH DOESN’T STOP FOR YOU!” He responds, she nods, it’s valid, just bitchy. 

After a second of composure, James, Sirius, and Marlene fly over. “I’m going to try with the bludger, Marlene and Sirius are right here just in case, alright?” Sirius looks slightly pissed, but James gives him a pointed look. Cat’s heart soars, James, the mom friend, the one who loves so powerfully, being nice to a girl who his best mates don’t really like. Cat nods, “Yeah, I can do that,” She blows out her air hesitantly. James flies back, he throws the Bludger at her. Cat hits it with all her might, it goes into the sky well, it cuts through the air, making loud noises, but that doesn’t seem to alert Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin talking about a new book they’ve both been reading.

“I mean, it’s good, but I think Elizabeth should have ended up by herself, it would’ve amplified the point of the book. She kept insisting she didn’t want to get married, and she disliked Mr. Darcy with a passion,” Peter insists, speaking passionately. “But, they worked so well together,” Remus persists, talking with his hands. “No, they didn’t! He lied to her and was just a dick to her when they met, I wouldn’t go to him. Jane and Mr. Bingley are so much better together!” Remus can agree with that. “Yeah, I can agree with that, but about Lizzie and Mr. Darcy, agree to disagree?” He asks, but Peter nods his head no. “I’m right and you know it!”  
Remus laughs, running his hands through his hair, not processing the bludger coming soaring towards them. He hears the crunch of Peter’s ribs, he pauses, “BLOODY MERLIN!” He exclaims, he hears Cat’s gasp, Maeve’s scream, and the sound of brooms rushing towards him. 

He doesn’t hear Maeve and Cat whisper “Well that’s fucking karma.”


	14. xii. sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they bask in the sun

**“IS THIS A TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE TIME TO TELL** you that I have to pee?” Maeve whispers to Cat, “No, we’re totally not on our way to go check up on the,” She glances around the corridor, eyes flicking past every nook and cranny, searching for creatures lurking in the dark, couples making out, laughter creeping through behind closed doors, or tears seeping through the cracks of a horribly done silencio spell. “Traitor,” The sound of a pin dropping could make the sound of her whispers sound like nothing at all. “You know you could’ve just told me in our minds!”

“Let me have my shit,” Cat twirls her hair, smiling down at her shorter friend. “No,” Maeve replies firmly. Cat imitates answering a phone with her hand, “Mm, the producers of Dead Poets Society called, they want their gay love confession back,” Cat almost trips over her words, stuttering, incoherent, an issue she’s been having since 7th grade. Maeve makes a phone with her hand and places it up to her ear, “Nuwanda called, he wants his joke back,” Cat shoves her lightly, her warm rings leaving an impact on Maeve’s now cold arm. “You never denied you’re like, practically in love with me,” Cat brings up. “Well, neither did Todd.”

“Would I be Todd or Neil?” Maeve bites her lip, scrunching her eyebrows together, “Well, I don’t know but, I feel like Neil is Oliver rather than Elio,” Cat disagrees firmly, “I mean I get where you’re coming from like Oliver is louder, and he's excited and talkative, and both of the characters leave at the end, but I firmly believe Neil is Elio.” She makes a face, it’s an awkward side smirk, “Well then how can I fucking decide?” Maeve’s voice interrupts the quiet whimpers in the room. She has to cover her mouth to hide her smile boiling into a laugh. Cat puts on her best ‘I’m sorry,’ face that Maeve knows all too well, it’s fake. She walks over to the bed, James and Sirius making light comments she wishes she could hear. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” A blatant lie. “I didn’t mean to do that, at all.” Her loud snarky comments are gone, they’ve been replaced with a soothing, soft, exterior. “I get it if you won’t accept my apology, I know I’ve been a jerk before, and I’m hoping we can work past that,” The clip of James Charles singing ‘Womp womp womp!’ Floods her brain, she hasn’t thought of that in years. Now is not a good time. “No, you’re good,” Cat curses Marauders Tik Tok, why in the hell did they have to make Peter so attractive. She walks back over to Maeve, the bright smile she had just flashed Peter still burned onto her face. 

“Such a great apology!” Maeve’s whisper flows past Cat and lands in Sirius’s ear. “Shut up!” Cat still smiles, turning around awkwardly, to be standing directly next to Maeve. Sirius slips in a middle finger behind his back. “Did he just flip without a thumb?” Cat asks as they slip out of the room quietly, they didn’t want to be there any longer than they had to. “I think so,” Maeve feels offended, out of all things, she didn’t expect Sirius Black to not use his thumb while flipping someone the bird. “Bestie, that’s your bae, how does it feel?” Maeve hits her, “Shut the fuck up,” Cat pauses. 

“So, do we want to go to the Gryffindor dorm or the Slytherin dorm? I don’t really want to go to the Slytherin dormitory because it’s all dark and gloomy, and that makes me sad, and just tired. Or, we can go outside, bask in the sun, and have our skin gleam beautifully, and maybe if the boys come out they’re going to be like ‘Oh my God, they look so beautiful, gleaming in the sun listening to Michael Cera and Briston Maroney!’ And maybe,” Cat adds, “You can teach Sirius how to use his thumb.” 

“Fuck off!” Maeve insists, after a moment of cooling down, she gives Cat an answer, “We’ll change and then bask in the sun, meet you here in 10.” She’s off, walking towards the nearest flight of stairs, Cat follows suit, walking towards the dingy dungeons. “What do I wear, what do I wear?” Cat mumbles under her breath, digging through her clothes. After finding a plaid red mini skirt, she looks for her black corset top that’s not really a corset, she just doesn’t know how to describe it. She finds it and throws it on, changing her sports bra with a red padded bra. The straps peak through the spaghetti straps of the shirt. 

She’s barely wearing enough fabric, but that’s the point, the sun will engulf her, it’ll drown out the world until all she knows is warm, tingling skin, and Michael Cera’s music. It’s only 3 in the afternoon, so they have time to memorize the sun before it’ll all go away for the majority of fall and the whole of winter. She grabs her water bottle, filling it up with water and ice. The ice clinks in her bottle as she grabs some fruit and cookies from the bowl Juris set up in the dorm room. She smiles at the first years sitting on the couches, admiring the inhabitants of the black lake. They watch her as she leaves the room, she doesn’t respond. 

Maeve is waiting in a white flowy skirt and brown crop top with little flowers on it. She looks nice in the shirt, there are light bleach stains that come with a tale of home and laughter. “Ready?” Maeve’s braids are held back by a bandana. Two braids out of the bandana framing her face. “Yeah, the cold is giving me the chills,” Cat explains it’s the cold from being warm, light, content in the sun, and being forced to go inside, with blasting air conditioning, cold breezes, and no sweaters to protect yourself. It’s an icky feeling that Cat won’t even wish on her enemies (that’s if she has any). 

Cat takes a sip out of her water, the cold water soothing her throat that she didn’t know needed soothing. She pushes open the door, letting Maeve walk past, she’s slightly impatient, because dear fucking god, she wants to feel the warmth. She wants to feel the sun's rays, the sweat pooling on her back because it’s just a little too hot, the relief of drinking her water. She wants the sun and all the beauty that comes with it. A warm breeze welcomes her as Maeve pulls out her cassette player, she rarely ever uses it, but since it doesn’t need an outlet, it’ll be much more convenient now. 

“Which artists, I took 3 albums,” They look at each other as they walk down the hill towards the black lake. It reminds Cat of the Dramione fanfics she’s read, one she can’t remember the name of, but one she remembers was so highly praised that, despite the fact she hates Dramione, she had to read. The writing was beautiful, but it was so fucking long, she never finished it. “I have Michael Cera’s album, Tourist History, and Made in the A.M,” Cat inspects them, she can’t really turn down listening to True That, it’s calm and almost sad, but perfect for the mood they have going. “Michael Cera.”

“I can’t believe you find him attractive,” Maeve shakes her head in disbelief. “Hey!” Cat snapped, Michael Cera was not ugly, he was cute, and Cat would die on that hill. “Bestie, stop lying to yourself, he’s not cute!” Maeve insists, tired of Cats lies that Michael Cera was cute, had she seen him? “Bestie, grow a pair of eyes,” Cat demanded, not taking the slander. “Says the one that wears contacts, uhuh, what are you going to say about that?” If it were anyone else Cat would’ve slapped them, but since it’s Maeve she shoves her. “I’m gonna shove you and tell you to shut the fuck up.”

Maeve sits down in front of a tree, curling herself into the nook, Cat just lays down on the soft ground, the grass tickling at her back. “So, I think we ruined the mood, so now we just have to listen to Made in the A.M,” Maeve pulls out a book and throws it Cat. “Agree, sister,” Cat catches the book but puts it down on her stomach as she laughs, the book jumping around as her skin moves, coordinated with her laughs. “That reminds me when I was apologizing,” She makes air quotes around the word apologize, “To Peter, I kept thinking about that one video of James Charles singing,” She throws her head back, a rock where her head lands. “Fuck!” Her hands grab at the back of her head. “Why the fuck was that there?” She complains.

“Because I kicked it there, dumbass,” The voice of Sirius Black makes Cat’s blood boil for no apparent reason. “Now, Black, I’m gonna teach you how to flip the bird, so first,” Maeve rolls her eyes, ready to stand up. “I push down my index fingers, my ring fingers, and my pinky fingers,” She shows it with her left hand, her right pushing the fingers down. “You know what stays up, my fucking thumb, both of her hands are now up showing them off. “Yeah, yeah he just waves her off, plopping down next to her, “So what are we reading?” He picks the book off the floor, reading the back. 

“I don’t know, let me see,” Remus who is also sitting next to her, but on the other side of her. James decides to sit next to Maeve, who smiles gently at him. “What are you doing?” He whispers, despite the fact he doesn’t need to. “I’m painting with watercolor,” Maeve doesn’t need to whisper. James inspects the sketch, it’s of Cat, her skirt, shirt, and body already traced out nicely. “Cool,” He responds, not like he’s shrugging it off, but like he’s actually interested in it. “Yeah,” She responds. Thinking that James Potter is a saint. 

“Why did you guys have to bother us?” Cat whines dramatically. “We were going to have a fun time basking in the sun, listening to One Direction, and reading, here let me see,” She reaches for the book, leaning back, showing even more of her midriff. Remus hands her the book, admiring her body discreetly, “The Book Thief, we could’ve done that on our own.” Cat swore. “Well, the more the merrier, right?” James inquired. “Yeah, yeah,” Cat breathed, opening the book. 

Cat clears her throat, opening the book. “The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak.” She flips the page, “Death and chocolate. First the colors, then the humans, that’s usually how I see things, or at least, how I try. Here is a small fact, you are going to die. I am in all truthfulness…” 


End file.
